Pokemon sisters
by awesomeness127
Summary: In a world where Pokemon inhabit the earth, two sisters have the ability to speak their language. What happens to them on their journey, and who will they meet along the way? Unova Region. AshXOC, GaryXOC. R&R! It's an awesome story!
1. Meet Annie and Irene

**Chapter one! This is a new story, I hope you like it cause me and my awesome sister wrote this**

Irene was running down the streets of Nuvema town. She had to get her sister, stats!

Irene was around thirteen years old, she had long strawberry blond hair, and a bandana with a pokeball sign on it. She had light blue eyes that changed to different types of blue depending on what shirt she was wearing. Today Irene was wearing an orange tank top with ripped up skinny jeans and worn out tennis shoes. She had freckles on her face, and bangs that were just above her eyes.  
>She busted into her house, seeing her sister on the couch reading the Pokemon Daily.<p>

"Annie! Get up right now and follow me!" Irene had said urgently, pulling her sister off the couch.

"What's so important that I have to stop reading the Pokemon Daily?" Annie asked, with a questioning look.

"You can find out! Professor Juniper wants us! Hurry!"

Annie was seventeen years old. She wore a black shirt that ended just above her belly button with the word "Pikachu" on it in yellow. She wore shorts that were ripped up on the end, and she also wore knee high black converse shoes. Annie had dark brown eyes and reddish brown hair that covered one of her eyes and went a little past her shoulder blades. Annie had always wanted to be a Pokemon Ranger, but couldn't because she had to stay behind and watch her sister. Sure her mom would watch her, but things had been unstable sometimes since their dad had gone away. Annie didn't know much about her father, and neither did Irene.

Irene was the current assistant to Professor Juniper, even though she was really young. It had always been Irene's dream to travel the world and discover new Pokemon, drawing any new creature she saw in her sketchbook. So that was why it was important for Annie to hurry her butt up to Professor Juniper's!  
>Irene kept tugging Annie's arm, telling her to hurry up.<p>

"I am! I am! Sheesh, would you wait for a second Irene?" Annie said, glaring at her sister.

"Nope!" Irene replied, still tugging and half dragging Annie to the professor's. Annie was getting tired of being dragged, so she started slapping Irene's hand to let go.

"Don't make me get out the numchucks!" Annie threatened. Usually Irene would let go at the threat, but not today. She was just too happy to care, and she needed her sister to hurry up! Finally they made it to Professor Juniper's lab, and Irene just barged right in.

"Professor Juniper! We're here!" She called out, and also finally letting go of Annie. Annie started to grumble something under her breath and rubbed her arm.  
>Professor Juniper walked in from the back room, with a smile on her face.<p>

"It's good to see you Annie."

"Same here." Annie said while looking around the place. She hadn't been there for around a week, then again she didn't really care about her sister's work. But it was a fun place to go when you were bored and you had a blabber mouth sister.

"Well now that you're both here, I have a deal for you two." Annie raised an eyebrow at this. Irene started to jump and down.

"A deal? What deal are you talking about Professor Juniper?" Annie asked, taking a step towards the professor.

"Well I need you two to help me out with the pokedex! I think it'll be good for you guys to travel the region, don'tcha think?" She asked the two. Irene nodded eagerly.

"So you're pretty much telling us to go explore the world and it would actually help you?" Annie asked, she never thought about this.

"Yes." Professor Juniper said, nodding her head.

"Annie, you know I would do it in a heartbeat! But I can't go with out you, so will you pretty please come with me?" Irene asked, giving her sister the Lillipup look, a look Annie couldn't say no to. But why would she? She would love to travel the region, it meant she would actually get a chance to be a Pokemon Ranger!

"Of course, you need your big sister to protect you baby." Annie smirked a little bit, while Irene exploded.

"I am not a baby! I just thought it would be fun to have you around, you big jerk!" Irene yelled, getting red in the face. Annie laughed, shaking her head.

"Calm down sis, I was just joking." Annie laughed more, and Irene just frowned and crossed her arms.

"Well it's good to know you guys accepted. Just wait and let me get some stuff." Professor Juniper told them, going into the back half of the lab.  
>She came back out with two Pokedex's, twelve Pokeballs, and three other Pokeballs in a different hand. She set the stuff down and held the three Pokeballs.<p>

"These three are the starter Pokemon for the Unova region. They're Snivy, Tepig, and Oshawott." She let the three out, and Irene just smiled,  
>she was already use to them because she worked with them all of the time.<p>

"I want Piggy!" She called out, and Annie gave her a questioning look.

"Piggy?" She asked.

"It's the Tepig." Irene said slowly, making it sound like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Oh, well I want Oshawott." Annie said, staring at the fluffy creature.

"Alrighty then." Professor Juniper said, returning the Snivy who looked a little sad. Then she gave the two Pokeballs to Irene and Annie.

"They're yours now." She said, with a little grin.

Irene smiled and started jumping around, singing 'I got my first pokemon' out loud. Annie looked at the Pokeball, and her heart swelled up a bit. She had been waiting for this day for seven years, and now the day was finally here. Annie returned the Oshawott to her Pokeball, and thanked Professor Juniper.

"No problem, it should be a fun journey!" Professor Juniper answered, smiling hugely.

"It can't be that fun since I'll be traveling with my sister," Annie joked. Irene came up to the two, with Tepig on her shoulder, or well Piggy.

"Shouldn't he be in his Pokeball?" Annie asked. Irene looked around the room nervously, she was hiding something and Annie knew it.

"He said he didn't like to be in his Pokeball." Irene whispered, Annie gave her a questioning look. Irene kept glancing over at Professor Juniper, who seemed to get the message.

"Well you two better get going, oh and here's all your things. And here's a Xtransceiver for the both of you." They both nodded, and as they were walking out the door Piggy squealed.

"Good bye Professor Juniper." He said, which made Annie freeze right outside of the door.

**Did you like it? It's good isn't it? Review!**


	2. Wait, Pokemon can talk?

**Another chapter! So Annie just heard Piggy talk . . . Strange. **

"Am I going crazy or did Piggy just talk. . .?" Annie asked her sister, who squealed and jumped on top of her sister.

"You understand them too! I was worried that you didn't, so that's why I didn't say anything back in the lab! Yay!" She called out, hugging her sister.  
>Annie almost fell over from her sister's weight.<p>

"Get off of me please." Annie said, trying to push her sister away. Her sister let go and nodded eagerly.

"So you're saying, I can understand Pokemon?" Annie asked, looking at Irene.

"You and me both sis!" Irene called out, swinging her arms.

"And how long did you know about this?" Annie asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Umm, for around three years maybe, since I started working with the Professor," Irene said, looking at Annie with confusion.

"AND WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME?" Annie screamed in Irene's face, who backed up ten feet.

"I thought I was the only freak . . ." Irene whispered like she was about to cry. Annie took deep breath, and started pacing a little bit. Irene had hung her head low, waiting for her sister to say something. Annie sighed and placed a hand on her forehead.

"Does Professor Juniper know?" She asked calmly, though the anger was still evident in her voice. Irene nodded her head slowly.

"Mom?" Annie asked, and Irene shook her head no. Annie sighed, and rubbed her temples.

"Already I'm yelling at my sister. I could have talked to Pokemon all my life, I could have learned this three years ago." Annie muttered to herself. She took one more deep breath and turned to her sister.

"It doesn't matter now, it's not like I would have been able to use it the last three years. But still . . ." Annie shook her head, and slightly smiled.

"We should go tell mom we're leaving. She'll be scared to death if we leave with out telling her," Irene nodded, her head still hung low. Piggy was on her head, not making a sound.

After ten minutes they made it the their house, where their mother was in her wheel chair knitting.

"Oh hello kids!" Their mom said.

"Hey mom! You'll never guess what happened!" Irene squealed, getting all happy again. Annie sighed, there was something seriously wrong with her sister.

"Oh really? Why don't you sit down and tell me?" Mom said, patting a spot on the couch. Irene nodded and sat down beside her mom.

"We got our first Pokemon, and now we're going to be able to explore the world!" Irene announced with a huge grin on her face.

"The both of you?" She asked, looking at both her children. Annie nodded, not much looking at her mom.

"Well this should be interesting, don't you think sweetie?" She asked Annie, but all she did was shrug her shoulders.

"I guess, and mom I'm not a little girl anymore, so don't call me sweetie," their mom looked hurt by the comment, but nodded. Irene saw this and decided to speak up.

"You can call me sweetie mom!" She replied cheekily with a huge grin on her face. Her mom laughed and kissed Irene's cheek.

"I'm glad your still my baby." She whispered, petting Irene's hair. Irene giggled a little, she loved making her mother happy.  
>As for Annie, well she didn't hate her mom, it's just that her mother had always treated her like a baby, and never let her do anything. Now Annie was going to be on her own, with her sister of course, but still pretty much alone.<p>

"And what pokemon did you guys get?" Their mother asked. Before Irene could answer, Annie spoke up.

"Mom we don't have time. We should really get going. I love you." Annie rushed, almost walking out the door, but waiting for Irene.

Irene frowned and kissed her mother's cheek.

"I love you too mom. I hope we can see you soon!" Her mother laughed.

"By then you two will be all grown up!" She joked, but in her heart she knew it was true.

When Irene was almost out the door, their mother called out on more thing.

"Call me when you get to the next town!" She waved at the two good-bye. Irene smiled and waved back.

"We will!"

"And do you guys have everything?" Annie sighed, and waved back.

"Yes mom, now bye!" Soon they were on their way to Route 1.

**And that's chapter two! I hope you guys like it! Review please!**


	3. Annie's first Pokemon!

**Hello! So our duo is on Route 1! Lets what will happen. Chapter three!**

Irene and Annie were on the beginning of Route 1. Irene was admiring every thing, which annoyed Annie a little bit. Irene stopped to admire a bush which was Annie's last straw.

"It's just a bush, can we go now?" She asked her younger sister.

"Ah, but that's where you're wrong Annie! It's not just a bush, it's an Oran berry bush!" She said and took out her sketchbook.  
>Annie moaned, and slapped her forehead. This was going to take forever!<p>

"Irene, what's so great about the bush? It's just a bush!" She called out.

"An Oran berry bush! My first one I've seen in my life! Of course I want to cherish this moment." Irene started sketching, and Annie knew she was going to get no where with her.

Piggy jumped from Irene's shoulder and ate a berry.

"Yum! This is delicious! You should try one Annie!" Piggy squealed, holding out a berry. Annie shrugged her shoulders and took the Oran berry from Piggy's hoofs.

"Well since we're stuck here because of _somebody_, I might as well enjoy it." Annie said, eating the Oran berry. Piggy was right, it was delicious.

"Oshawott! Come on out and try this." Annie said, calling out her Pokemon.

The cute little Oshawott came out of his ball and looked up at Annie. Annie smiled and offered him the berry. Oshawott shyly shook his head, rubbing his hands shyly together. Before Annie could say anything, Irene spoke while not looking at her.

"Don't worry, he's, like, super shy. It takes some time for him to get use to you."

"And how long did it take you?" Annie asked.

"A couple of months."

"A couple of months! Then how am I going to train him?" Annie asked, then felt stupid from asking her younger sister. Irene must have known that Annie was feeling that way, since all she did was shrug her shoulders.

"How should I know? You're the older sister." Irene said, not once looking away from her sketchbook. Annie sighed and looked down at Oshawott, and kneeled down close to him.

"Hey, there's no need to be shy around me, we're going to get along and become best friends!" Annie said in a cheerful voice which made Irene giggled.

"What?" Annie snapped, and Oshawott cringed at the sound.

"Oh, no, no! I'm not yelling at you, just my annoying know it all sister."

"Glad to see you finally know I'm smarter than you!" Irene sang, with a huge smile on her face. Annie steamed up and got out her numchucks.

"You are not smarter than me! I will teach you a lesson for making fun of me!" Annie stood up, and Irene took a glance behind her.

"Oh crap!" Irene said, quickly standing up. Annie started running after her sister, which made Irene faster.

"Get back here you little twerp!" Annie yelled, her eyes looking blood shot.

"I'm scared." Oshawott said to Piggy, who nodded.

"Me too, she's psycho." Piggy said, taking a step back.

"I AM NOT PSYCHO!" Annie yelled, then took a couple of deep calming breaths. Irene came behind her and patted her back.

"You make it seem like it." Annie quickly turned around, and smacked Irene in the face with the numchucks.

"Ow . . ." Irene said as she was falling down. Oshawott smiled a little, then turned back shy.

"Ok Oshawott, how about we go train so we can gain each other's trust?" Annie asked with a smile. Oshawott shyly shook his head, but Annie still picked him up.  
>Annie soon left with her Owawott in her arms, but the tiny creature was fiercely against it.<p>

Irene sat back up and rubbed her face. Piggy walked up to her, and laid down beside her.

"He'll be ok." Irene said, petting Piggy and started to redraw the Oran berry bush.

* * *

><p>Annie was walking with Oshawott in her arms looking in every bush for a Pokemon. Annie almost gave up when she heard a snicker.<p>

"That idiot trainer won't know what's coming." The female voice purred. Annie turned around quickly to see a Purrloin about to steal her stuff from her backpack!

"Hey! Oshawott, tackle attack now!" Oshawott bit his lip, but followed the command. The Purrloin took the hit and hissed. Then she used scratch attack which hit Oshawott right in the face. Oshawott cried out in pain, clutching his face.

"Do tackle one more time!" Annie cried out, hoping that Oshawott would be able to do it. He took his hand away from his face and tackled the Purrloin once again.

Purrloin was on the ground taking deep breaths.

"Go Pokeball!" Annie said, throwing the round contraption. It touched the Purrloin, and hit the ground. Annie waited impatiently as the ball swayed back and forth making the beeping noise. Finally, after a few intense moments, the Pokeball clicked.

Annie couldn't believe it. She had actually caught her first Pokemon! She ran up to Oshawott and gave him a huge hug.

"You're the best! Thank you, thank you, thank you!" She said, squeezing Oshawott. Oshawott blushed, and hugged back. Then Annie let go and went to her Pokeball.

"We caught our first Pokemon!" She laughed joyfully, throwing the Pokeball in the air and then catching it again. Irene was going to get so jealous!

**Tada! Chapter three, so Annie caught her first Pokemon! And it's a Purrloin. Things are going well for are gang. OH AND I DO NOT OWN POKEMON! NOR DOES MY SISTER!**


	4. Accumula town

**Hello lovely readers! Ok, so first things first. No, Annie is not based off of Misty, she is smiply based off of my sister. And Irene is based off of me. Irene is thirteen and Annie is seventeen. And a lot of you guys know that Gary and Ash are like ten. But in this story Ash and Gary are sixteen! Because they never freaking age, AT ALL!**

The two sisters were about to enter Accumula town. Irene was jealous when she saw that Annie had caught her first Pokemon. She had been trying to catch a Lillipup or a Patrat, but every time she got them weak she would either throw the Pokeball too far or not far enough, or even threw it off to the side.

When Annie was about to show Irene her first Pokemon, she was unexpectedly clunked in the head with a Pokeball.

"Last time I checked I wasn't a Pokemon!" Annie snapped at her sister who was laughing like crazy.

"Well I guess there is an upside from not knowing how to throw a Pokeball!" Irene laughed at the situation. Even Piggy was laughing. Of course, Annie had gotten her revenge later with her numchucks, but lets get back to the present.

Purrloin was out of her Pokeball, walking beside Annie's leg. Piggy was on Irene's head, too scared to get off. Piggy was completely terrified of Purrloin, and he thought she was some sort of psycho. Which is sort of true, Purrloin was astounded when she learned the two humans could understand her, so she enjoyed herself by tormenting Irene the whole way.

"Annie! Tell Purrloin to leave Piggy alone!" Irene whined when she saw Purrloin giving Piggy nasty looks.

"What am I suppose to do? I can't control Pokemon." Annie said, and Irene frowned more.

"You're her trainer! Please?" Irene gave Annie her Lillipup eyes. Annie smirked, and looked down at Purrloin.

"Would you stop giving Piggy nasty looks?" She asked, and Purrloin rolled her eyes.

"I will when he gets a name change." Purrloin pronounced snootily while licking her paw. Irene glared at Purrloin, who didn't care. She just had that attitude where she thinks she's better than everyone. Why do you think Annie and Purrloin got along so well?

"Ok sis, where are we?" Annie asked, it seemed like they had been on Route 1 for forever!

"Well we're about to enter Accumula!" Irene announced while looking at her map.

"Finally!" Annie yelled when she spotted the town. Irene's face looked like she had just ate a rotten apple.

"Is it just me, or is it a little small?" Irene asked, which made Annie groan.

"It's a town, idiot girl." Purrloin purred nastily, rolling her eyes at Irene's stupidity. Irene glared at Purrloin once again.

"Well it is bigger than Nuvema town . . ." Piggy said, not looking at Purrloin.

"It is still a town _Piggy_." She emphasized the word Piggy and chuckled. Usually Purrloin would give people she disliked nicknames, but Piggy was a bad enough nickname that she didn't have to add anything to it.

"What's wrong with my name?" Piggy asked, frowning.

"Well first of all it sounds like a five year old gave it to you, second of all it makes it sounds like you are fat, and third of all it makes Barney sound more intimidating than you," she said with three claws up. Piggy frowned more, and looked at himself.

"Irene, am I fat?" He asked, and Irene picked him up and cooed him in her arms.

"Oh no, you're not fat, she's just jealous because she's a dirty pokemon who likes to steal and play dirty tricks to make herself feel better!" Irene said directly to Purrloin, which made Purrloin glare and growl loudly at her.

"Hey! I am not a dirty Pokemon! Idiot girl. . ." She said shaking her head.

"Hey, shut up and lets get into the town!" Annie looked at the both of them before walking in front of everyone as the leader. Soon, they entered the town to see Professor Juniper walking towards them.

"Hey girls!" She called out which made Irene yelp in surprise.

"Holy smokes! Hey Professor Juniper! What are you doing here?" Irene asked, looking at her in astonishment.

"And how did you get here before us?" Annie asked right after her sister.

"Well Annie that's a secret, and I wanted to see if you guys had made it here perfectly fine." She replied, hugging the two girls.

"Professor Juniper!" Piggy squealed, jumping into her arms. Juniper laughed and petted Piggy.

"So did you guys catch any new Pokemon?" She asked. Irene shook her head, and Annie grinned.

"I caught this Purrloin! Irene doesn't have anything because she can't throw a Pokeball."

"Can too!" Irene said, then blushed because she knew she couldn't and was embarrassed by it too.

"Whatever." Annie chuckled, and Juniper smiled.

"It's ok Irene, you'll get better. I have something to show you two! Follow me!" Annie and Irene followed Professor Juniper to the Pokemon Center.

"This is a Pokemon Center, where you can heal your Pokemon. Inside there's the store and Nurse Joy. Nurse Joy will heal your Pokemon. Well I better get going, see you guys later!" She said, walking away waving behind her. Piggy jumped back on Irene's shoulder, licking her cheek.

"Well I'm going to check out the town. See you later ok?" Irene said, and Annie checked her Pokewatch.

"We met back here in an hour all right?" Annie looked at her sister seriously. Irene nodded and walked away. Annie sighed and walked inside the Pokemon Center, wanting her Oshawott to recover.

**Tada! Is there any misakes? Do u like it? Hate it? Is Purrloin and Piggy good? REVIEW PLEASE! I beg of you because if i don't get two more reviews then i can't write another chapter. X(! So if you like the story then get off your lazy butt a review! Please?**


	5. Annie meets Ash

**HI! I do not own pokemon sadly enough. I would like to thank justmeagain123. So What will happen in town? Chapter time!**

Annie was looking at the things they had in the stores. There were Pokeballs, potions, and Pokemon food. Annie was buying all the things she needed, when her sister Irene had rushed into the Pokemon Center.

"Annie! Annie! Annie! You gotta come out here now!" She yelled, tugging on Annie's arm.

"Would you hold on to that bag please? I'll be right back." Annie said to the store clerk, who just nodded and set the bag aside.

"Aw, you guys know I hate running." Purrloin said, chasing after the sisters. Irene dragged Annie into a crowd that was surrounding guys in uniforms.

"You should listen to what I have to say! You are making Pokemon suffer! We have to set them free, we have to liberate them!" Some people got a confuse look.

"Wha?"  
>"Huh?"<br>"Liberate?" The people were saying, looking at each other.

"This can't be good." Annie whispered, looking long and hard at the guy.

"I am Ghestis, and I know I am right! Are we really sure Pokemon are happy with us? Do they like us? They could be suffering with out us even knowing! We're not letting the Pokemon reach their full potential! How are Pokemon happy?" Ghestis asked, pacing in front of the people.

"Think about what I have just said. We shall meet again people of Accumula town!" The guys in uniforms surrounded themselves infront of Ghetsis and they all walked off.

"I know I'm happy with you Irene," Piggy said, rubbing his cheek against hers. A guy with green hair and a hat had walked up to the two.

"What your Pokemon said surprises me," he explained to Irene who blushed.

"He's really great and sweet." Irene mumbled.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! How do you know what Piggy said?" Annie asked defensively, poking the guy in the chest.

"I can understand them." Irene's eyes glistered, and she pulled Annie's arm away from him.

"Be nice to the guy, he's one of us!" Irene said, with a blush. Annie glared at him.

"I don't trust him." Annie muttered.

"Sorry about my sister, I'm Irene, and this is Annie. What's your name?" Irene asked.

"N." He replied curtly.

"Well that's one strange name. Almost as bad as yours Piggy." Purrloin said, but Piggy glared at Purrloin.

"Lets have a Pokemon battle, I want to hear your Pokemon speak to me!" N declared, and Irene blushed more.

"I'm not much of a battler yet . . ." Annie rolled her eyes and pushed her sister aside.

"If it's a battle you want, I'll battle you!" She announced, throwing her Pokeball on the ground.  
>Oshawott came out, looking a little scared at Annie. N shrugged his shoulders and threw his Pokeball in the air.<p>

"Purrloin, come on out!" He yelled, and a male Purrloin came out.

Annie's Purrloin stopped licking her paws and glanced eagerly at N's Purrloin.  
>It was almost like love at first sight, or would have been if Annie's Purrloin had a heart. She soon continued to lick her paw.<p>

"Oshawott, water gun!" It was something Oshawott had learned while they trained. Oshawott attacked, hitting Purrloin square in the face. Purrloin quickly came up to him and used the move bite. Oshawott rubbed his arm, and waited for his next command.

"Oshawott tackle!" Oshawott did what he was told, but Purrloin dodged it.

"Purrloin, use growl!" Purrloin growled, and it made Oshawott weaker.

"Tackle once again then use water gun!" Oshawott charged at Purrloin, and once again Purrloin dodged, but got hit with the water gun.

"Finish it off with another tackle!" Oshawott tackled Purrloin, making him faint. N frowned and called back his Pokemon.

"Good fight, I will see you again soon," N walked away.

"Aww! You scared him off!" Irene said, frowning.

"He's a creep and a soon to be stalker if we see him again soon." Annie replied snarkily back, but on the inside she was happy. She had just beat her first trainer!

"It wouldn't be his fault if we do see him again!" Irene complained.

"Did you hear what he said? Ah forget it! No one needs your underage teenage hormones Irene. He's just some guy," Annie argued.

"That can understand Pokemon!" Irene yelled back.

"Well his Purrloin was pretty cute," Purrloin joked, watching the two. Annie and Irene both looked at her, then softly chuckled.

"But seriously, it would be creepy if we did see him again," Annie said, patting Irene. Irene rolled her eyes and crossed her arms.  
>Annie sighed and turned back to the Pokemon Center. Her Oshawott would need some healing again now, and she totally forgot her things at the store!<p>

Annie was about to start running to the Pokemon Center, when her eyes spotted her most favorite Pokemon in the whole world.

"OMG! It's a Pikachu!" Annie squealed loudly, grabbing the Pikachu in her arms and started petting him and loving on him greatly.

"Your so cute!" Annie said, still petting Pikachu.

"Do you really think so?" Pikachu asked looking at himself.

"Yes! Very much! You are just adorable!" Annie was still squealing and had a huge grin on her face.

"ANNIE!" Irene yelled.

"What?" She asked, looking back at Irene. She saw her point at something, and slowly turned her head in that direction.

In the direction Irene was pointing at stood a teenager looking down at Annie with curiosity. A blush slowly formed on Annie's cheeks as she realized how handsome the boy was. Annie had never been around too many boys, so when ever she saw one she turned into a blubbering mess.

"Uh, is- is this yo-your Pikachu?" Annie stammered out. She got up off her knees and stood up. The boy gave an answer by holding his arm out, which the Pikachu climbed and then sat on his shoulders.

"Yeah this Pikachu is mine. I'm Ash Ketchum, from Pallet town. What's yours?" Annie went blank and forgot her own name. Her sister Irene giggled a little bit at the situation, but decided to save Annie from looking too stupid.

"My name is Irene Dray. That over there is my sister Anastasia Dray, but everyone just calls her Annie. It's nice to meet you!" Irene exclaimed, holding out her hand so Ash could shake it. Annie was still shaking in her shoes, practically drooling over the boy. Irene noticed this and pushed Annie hard to knock her out of it.

"Annie, if you don't behave he is going to think we are freaks!" She whispered angrily to her older sister. Irene was tired of people walking away from her. Annie realized how idiotic she was being and snapped out of the love trance.

"Hi." Was all Annie could still get out. Ash waved at her, and she almost feinted. Irene, sighing at the scene, decided that leaving her sister to fail on her own was a better idea.

"Annie, I'm going to the Pokemon Center, do you want to come or not?" Annie took a quick look at Ash and then back to her sister.

"Uh, no, I think I will stay here for a bit. Please pick up the store items I bought for our Pokemon." She said in a small voice. Purrloin had been watching the whole scene, and was trying to keep from laughing out loud.

"Really Annie I thought you had more of a backbone! It's just a boy for crying out loud! Watch, I'll show you!" Purrloin went straight up to Ash, purred really loud, and started rubbing her head against his hand. Annie stood there open mouthed as she watched her Pokemon warm up to someone.

"Wow. Not fair Purrloin!" Annie screamed. Ash was petting her Pokemon, but looked up at Annie when she talked.

"What's not fair?" He asked in innocent curiosity. Annie blushed profusely, and looked down at her shoes.

"Oh! No-nothing! Purrloin is just being her mischievous self!" The said Pokemon started laughing again and went back to her trainer.

"See! It's not so hard! All you have to do is purr really loud and he will be yours!" Purrloin said, thinking it was useful advice. Annie on the other hand, blushed even more deeply. Ash coughed awkwardly, wondering what in the world was going on.

"So-so are you a Pokemon trainer?" Annie asked, trying to break the awkwardness.

"Yeah, I've been all over the world almost. I want to be a Pokemon Master!" He said, air pumping, which awarded him a few stares.

"You bet!" Pikachu said, performing the peace sign. Annie smiled, she knew what it felt like to have a dream, shoot she still had her to fulfill!

"I'm a trainer also, but I want to be a Pokemon Ranger." Annie said.

"Ranger? I've met some in my years of traveling. They're really nice people."

"Aw! He thinks your nice!" Purrloin mocked, laughing more. If it wasn't illegal, Annie would have slapped Purrloin like she was a human being. But Purrloin was just having fun, and she knew Purrloin would always have her back, but the comment still made Annie blush.

"Really? So you're traveling this region? Do you have an-anybody with you?" Annie asked, turning shy again.

"Um, no just me and Pikachu!" Ash said, looking around.

"Wo-woul-would you li-like to joi-join us?" Annie asked, looking at her feet. Ash's face became blank, he didn't know what to say really.

"Just say yes you big bone head!" Pikachu yelled into his ear though Ash just thought he was 'happily' agreeing.

"Uh sure. Where are you guys heading now?" Ash asked, blushing a little bit. Annie was cute in his eyes, but he never really knew how to talk to a shy girl. And she had ask him to go with her, what was he suppose to do?

"Um, Striaton city? It has a gym I want to battle." Ash nodded and decided to go on a safer subject.

"So what Pokemon do you have with you now?" He asked, peering at her. Annie smiled, and started talking on how her Pokemon journey had been so far.

**And there you have it! Isn't that cute? REVIEW PLEASE! I hope you liked this chapter!**


	6. The Price of Talking

**Chapter six! Wow, already . . . Hehe! So i'll like to thank Sakari820 for review! And justmeagain231! Y'all are awesome and me and my awesome sister love reading the reviews. Just to let you guys know, we are playing off the game's version of Pokemon black and white, not the actual series. Hope you enjoy the story! **

Irene rolled her eyes for the thousandth time that day. They were on Route 2, and Annie had been by Ash's side like glue. It was getting close to dusk and all three of them were getting tired. They set up camp and Piggy made a fire.

So far Ash had Pikachu from his first journey, then Snivy and Lillipup. Piggy soon learned the move Ember from training a little bit on Route 2. And of course, Purrloin was as devious as ever.

She slowly stalked Ash's backpack, opening it and took a couple of berry's from it. She would have gotten away with it if Pikachu hadn't noticed.

"Hey! Those are ours, so put it down!" Pikachu growled, and his cheeks were starting to spark. Purrloin smirked and put the berry's down. She walked up to Pikachu and sat right by him, purring really loud and rubbing her cheek against his. Purrloin was looking down right adorable! Then she stopped, and started batting her eyes at him which made Pikachu enter a daze.

"Now may I pretty please have the berry's?" She asked in a sweet, devilish voice.

"I-I-I don-don't know," Pikachu stammered, looking away. Purrloin inched her face closer, smiling.

"Please?"

"I guess . . ." He mumbled, looking into her eyes. Her smile got even bigger and she ate the berry's.

Irene was drawing the scene one by one, thinking Purrloin was the best actress ever. Ash was in his black shirt now, with no hat, sitting by Annie.

"You know, wouldn't it be great to be able to understand what Pokemon were saying?" Ash asked, looking up at the stars. Both Irene and Annie froze, looking at each other.

"Y-yeah it would be gr-great." Annie rushed, blushing. Ugh! She was hating that she was blushing so much, and that her whole stomach would become queasy!

"But it's physically impossible though," Irene said, trying to go back to drawing but her heart was pounding.

"How is it phy- pyhic- oh what ever! But how is it impossible?" Piggy asked Irene, but she just ignored him. She didn't want to, but she didn't want to look like a freak.

"Yeah, too bad. I would love to know what Pikachu was saying sometimes." Ash smiled, and then yawned.

"Well I'm going to bed." Ash mumbled, then curled up in his sleeping bag. Annie decided to give him some space, so she scooted away.

Once both girls knew Ash was dead asleep, they decided to talk.

"That was a close call." Irene muttered, putting her sketchbook in her backpack.

"It's not like he's going a find out. And if he does then oh well right?" Annie asked nervously.

"Yeah, oh well, lets just have another person think that we're freaks. Plus that'll really hurt you since you've been drooling over the guy for hours now." Irene said sarcastically, but she did mean it when she said that Annie would be hurt.

"Irene, you never answered my question. You can talk to us, so how is it impossible?" Piggy asked once more, only to have Annie answer him.

"Humans aren't suppose to understand Pokemon. It's a freak of nature that we do. Humans think it is impossible, and we have to agree because if we don't they'll know." She said depressively.

"And we don't want that." Irene shivered at the thought.

"Why not? It would be a good skill to have." Piggy said naively, even more confused.

"Because Piggy, if people find out they could do bad things to us. Freaks are different, that's why they call them freaks." Irene said sternly.

"She means humans will kill them if any of them find out." Purrloin said, licking her lips. Piggy froze, looking at the two sisters.

"But I don't want you guys to die!" He whined, then started crying. Irene started rocking him, and was saying sweet things to stop his crying. Purrloin rolled her eyes, and walked over to Annie. She yawned and laid down beside her leg.

"Baby." Purrloin muttered as she passed by Piggy. Irene glared at Purrloin for a second then went back to rocking her Pokemon.

"So you guys can understand us?" Pikachu asked. Both of the girls nodded.

"Well it's better than what Ash can do. He sometimes thinks we talk, which is true on some occasions but not all of the time." Pikachu said, then yawned.

"We should all go to sleep. It's around midnight already." Annie stopped the topic, and soon passed out. Irene was next, sleeping in her sleeping bag. All of the Pokemon followed suit of their masters.

**And bam! Chapter six. Review!**


	7. Striaton city

**Yay, chappie seven! Hope yall enjoy and i'm glad you guys like this story! Well me and my sister. Enjoy!**

Irene was the first to wake up, and when she did, she almost busted out laughing. Annie was very close to Ash, she even had her arm around him, but oddly enough he had his arm around her too. They were both facing each other, sound asleep.

Irene got out her sketchbook and drew the scene that was just too funny. When she was done Irene was completely bored. It was around eight am, the time Irene always went to work. She found a small rock beside her and grinned evilly. She picked it up and chunked it at Annie's head.

Annie slightly opened her eyes, feeling the pain in her skull. Then she saw how close Ash's face was to hers and got up with a start. Ash slowly woke up from being moved.

"Huh?" He asked when he noticed Annie was standing up clutching her heart. All the Pokemon and Irene were laughing at the scene.

"Shut up!" Annie snapped at all of them. They all went silent, but still giggled.

"What did I miss?" Ash asked and Annie shook her head.

"Nothing, absolutely no-nothing!" She had gotten better at talking to him without stuttering, but was still working on it. Then a blush came onto her face.

"Ok . . ." Ash said, standing up looking at the two sisters. It felt weird hanging out with them, he sort of thought they were weird. But he would never admit that out loud.

A couple of days later they were still on Route 2.

"Urg! When will we get to Striaton city?" Annie complained, she was tired of seeing the same thing over and over again. Oshawott had learned a new move and so had Purrloin. Purrloin had learned the move attract and Annie had learned something new about her Pokemon. When she was battling Ash one day his Lillipup tried to use Attract on Purrloin, but it didn't affect her because she said that she was heartless, and that was her ability. Annie was surprised so she beat the Lillipup and got half way threw Snivy. Oshawott barely defeated Snivy, but got his butt wooped by Pikachu. Irene wouldn't dare to fight Ash yet, saying she wasn't ready.

"We'll be there any day now," Irene said, looking into her bag. Her Xtransceiver was ringing, and Annie's was too.

"Hello?" Irene had said to the screen, Annie popped up also.

"It's good for both of you guys to pick up." Professor Juniper said, she was smiling and waving.

"Well yeah, of course." Annie said saucily.

"Are you guys in Striaton city yet?" Juniper asked the two.

"Almost!" Irene said with a smile.

"Well when you guys do, I want you guys to go to a friend of mine. Her name is Professor Fennel. Got it?" Juniper ordered.

"Professor Fennel, got it! Is that all?" Annie asked.

"Are you guys having fun?" She asked the girls.

"Totally, we even have a new friend that Annie is very fond of!" Irene snickered into the receiver.

"Oh shut up Irene, you shouldn't be talking, what about with N?" Annie retorted evilly.

"N? And a new friend? Well it does sound like you guys are having fun! You'll have to come to Nuvema town sometime and tell your stories to me. Well I got to go, see you guys later!" Juniper signed off, making her screen blank. Annie and Irene closed off also. Just then, Piggy spotted Striaton city.

"Look! Look! Over there, over there!" He said happily on Irene's head.

"Ah, some numskulls to steal from!" Purrloin purred, rubbing her paws together.

"There will be no stealing what so ever." Annie ordered to Purrloin. The Pokemon pouted and hung her head.

The city had four tall buildings , a Pokemon school, a Pokemon center, and a gym. It was much bigger than Accumula town, that was for sure.

"So, shall we meet Professor Fennel?" Irene asked the two. Both of the older teenagers just shrugged their shoulders.

"Where is Professor Fennel's any ways?" Ash asked, looking around. It would be impossible to find her.

"Um we should just ask people!" Irene yelled and ran up to a biker guy.

'Excuse me sir-"

"Irene NELIA Dray!" Annie yelled at her sister, which made her flinch. Annie couldn't believe that Irene had the audacity to just talk to a compete and total stranger!

"What?" Irene asked, looking innocent.

"I'm sorry about my sister. She can be an air head sometimes," Annie told the biker guy. He just laughed and waved hello.

"No, it's all right. She wasn't bothering me!"

"Then do you know where professor Fennel is?" Ash blurted out.

"Mum, in the building in front of the gym." The biker guy said. Irene smiled and waved at the guy.

"Thank you!" She said and started walking.

"We should go to the Pokemon Center." Annie announced, looking at her Pokemon. Ash nodded in agreement. Even Piggy was hurt a little bit. All three of them started making their way to the Pokemon Center, wanting their Pokemon to be fully rested.

**Tada! Sorry for not updating a while, school, ick. Review, favorite, mostly review. Please. Hehe, you guys rock if your reading this story. Pat your self on the back. I hoped you enjoy this chapther seven!**


	8. The packages of threes

**Chapter eight! I hope you guys will enjoy, and no i do not own pokemon nor does my sister, sadly. If we did, well hmm, i'lll probably be really rich, we im not sadly enough. Onward with the story!**

All three of them had just finished walking out of the Pokemon Center. Irene was now running to Professor Fennel's lab.

"Hurry up slow pokes!" Irene yelled behind her shoulder.

"She's always in a rush." Ash noticed, Annie nodded in agreement.

"Well she is Irene Dray, the most hyper person I've ever met," Annie noted. They made it to Professor Fennel's building, and Irene busted right in.

"Irene, you're not suppose to run right into somebody's house!" Annie yelled, running after her sister, Ash followed close behind.

Irene was still there in the house when Annie had come in. She was talking to a boy.

"I'm sorry, the professor is out right now, so no one can go up into her lab."

"But we gotta talk to her!" Irene whined, the boy just shrugged his shoulders.

"Sorry," He said. Irene pouted and went to her sister.

"We can't go in. What are we suppose to do now?" Irene asked the two.

"How about we go to the gym?" Ash asked, the two girl stared at him incredulously.

"ARE YOU INSANE! WE'RE NOT READY YET!" Irene yelled into his face, and Annie backed her up.

"What my sister means is, that we need to train a little more," She added more gently. She didn't want Ash to get mad at her. Ash took a step back from Irene's out burst, a little scared of what the thirteen year old could do.

"So what do we do now?" Ash asked them, then Annie got an idea.

"How about the dream yard?" She suggested, Irene nodded and Piggy cheered. So the trio walked into the dream yard only to be stopped by two trainers. Irene had decided that she wanted to partake in a Pokemon battle, and both Annie and Ash let her at it. Irene, a little surprised at herself, beat the two trainers easily.

"Yay! I'm getting better!"

"Now all you need to do is learn how to catch a Pokemon!" Annie retorted, snickering at how her sister frowned.

"I'm getting there!" Irene snapped then fixed her bandana. Later on down the road they met up with a lonely girl.

"Hey you! Yeah you! What Pokemon did you start out with?" She asked the trio.

"Um, I got a Tepig, my sister has an Oshawott, and Ash here has a Snivy." Irene replied.

"Do you guys want my Panpour, Pansage, and Pansear?" She asked them.

"Sure . . ." Annie replied slowly, and the girl each handed them a Pokeball, then walked off mysteriously.

"That was weird . . ." Ash commented. Irene shrugged her shoulders and threw the Pokeball in the air.

A small green monkey came out, jumping up and down.

"I'm Pansage!" He cried out. Irene's eyes turned into hearts.

"You're the most cutest thing in the world!" She cried, smothering it into a huge hug. Annie chuckled and called out her Pokemon.

A red monkey that looked familiar to Pansage came out.

"I'm Pansear!" He had said, going next to the Pansage who was still getting hugged by Irene. Ash called his new Pokemon.

"Go Panpour!" He called out, throwing the Pokeball into the air. Out came a blue monkey.

"And I'm Panpour!" She said, going next to her two friends.

"And were the three Pans!" They cried out together.

"Aww, aren't they just adorable?" Annie asked Ash. Pansear and Panpour were sitting together, laughing.

"Um yeah, adorable. . ."

"So does it remind you of anybody?" Annie asked then blushed.

"No!" Ash rushed out, and blushed too. Sure he had friends that were girls but Annie didn't need to know that, right?

"Do you think they might be a couple?" Annie wondered to Ash. If their Pokemon were a couple, they might be too.

"I dunno, we just got them, and they have been together forever." Ash muttered, still blushing.

Purrloin looked at Pansear and Panpour and decided to walk over to them.

"So your new to the team? Well let me tell you something that you don't need to forget, I'm the leader of this group." She hissed at Pansear, who backed away slightly.

"I'm not trying to intrude or anything," he said, shaking his head.

"Now we can fight the gym leader!" Irene called out, taking out her Pokeball.

"Return Leaf!" She said and Pansage was brought back into his Pokeball. Purrloin sighed, and turned to Irene.

"Would you stop giving Pokemon bad names? It's embarrassing, you idiot girl!" Irene glared at Purrloin.

"Leaf is a wonderful name!" She yelled out, forgetting that Ash was right behind her. He started to stare at her, slowly backing up, and thinking that she had a few bolts lose in the head.

"Shall we go now? Or are you going to act like an insane person?" Annie asked Irene.

"Lets go!" Irene yelled loudly. Ash and Annie returned Pansear and Panpour.

After an hour or so they arrived in front of the gym.

"Ok, whose going first?" Annie asked.

"I'll be-" Ash started, but then was interrupted by Irene.

"How about we all go together?" She asked. Annie nodded in agreement, but Ash seemed a little annoyed.

"You're use to being on top Ash, now you're being run down by two girls!" Pikachu snickered. Ash glared at Pikachu like he had heard the comment. The three entered the gym, seeing that it was a restaurant.

"What the . . .?" Annie asked looking around. There were three buttons on the floor and a curtain with a fire sign on it.

"Umm?" Irene was confused.

"Water beats fire, so we'll push the water button!" Ash told the two, knowing how all of this worked already.

"Let try that!" Irene said, pointing at Ash.

Ash stepped on the blue button and the curtain opened up. They walked threw it, only to get stopped by a waiter. Ash battled the waiter, easily winning. The next curtain was blue with the water sign on it, and three same buttons on the ground.

"I want to do this one!" Irene said, stepping on the grass button. The curtain opened, and they walked through it. Again they had gotten interrupted by a waiter.  
>Irene won the battle with little ease. They walked up to the last curtain that showed the grass sign. Annie stepped up and stepped on the red button. The curtain opened showing the Striaton Gym Leader. The trio walked forward towards him.<p>

"Are you the gym leader?" Annie asked, even though she knew the answer already. Then two other guys had walked away from him and went to stand beside him.

"Yes, I am Cilan and these are my brothers. We, um, are together, urgh, because-"

"Oh, what my brother means to say is that you fight one of use depending on what starter you had chosen!" The red headed brother blurted out.

"Well I got a Tepig!" Irene said, and a guy with blue hair stepped up.

"Then you'll be battling me. My name is Cress and I specialize in water Pokemon," he said. Irene looked at him up and down, and grinned evilly.

"Oh wow, you're cute!" She exclaimed and winked. The guy blushed, but glared at her slightly.

"Flattery will get you no where." He said with renewed steel, looking around.

"I know! I just wanted to see the look on your face!" Irene said then laughed. The guy blushed more and got into battle position. Annie slapped her forehead at Irene's comments.

"Lillipup, go!" Cress cried out. Lillipup came out of his Pokeball.

"Piggy, it's your turn!" Piggy jumped off Irene's head and got into battle.

"Lillipup, bite!" Cress called out. The pup ran over to Piggy and bit him on his tail. Piggy cried out in pain, but shook off Lillipup.

"Piggy tackle then use Ember!" Piggy did what he was told, and the combination almost kicked Lillipup out of the battle.

"Lillipup, tackle!" Lillipup barked out his name and tried to tackle Piggy, but the little pig dodged away quickly.

"Piggy, finish it off with Ember!"

"Dodge the attack and use bite again!" Cress ordered. Lillipup dodged the fiery flames and snuck behind Piggy. Piggy stopped the flames as he realized that Lillipup was missing. Too late though, since the Lillipup bit Piggy on the side. Piggy squealed out in pain, his life force dangerously low.

"Piggy try one more time and use Ember!" Irene commanded. Piggy took a deep breath, flipped over so that Lillipup was right in front of him, and used the move Ember. Lillipup could not escape the destruction, and was knocked out instantly.

"Lillipup is unable to battle, Piggy wins!" The referee said.

"Yay!" Irene screamed, jumping up and down.

"You may have beaten my Lillipup, but you'll never defeat my Panpour!" He said, throwing out another Pokeball. Panpour came out, and Irene couldn't help but smirk.

"Leaf! Come on out and play!" Irene called, throwing out her own Pokeball. Cress had a look of surprise on his face.

"Wha- Panpour use water gun!" Leaf took the hit, but it hardly affected him.

"Leaf, use vine wipe!" Irene ordered.

"OK!" He said, vines coming out of his head. The Panpour took a major hit, and started clutching it's sides.

"Panpour, use Leer!" Leaf's defenses lowered, and Irene gritted her teeth.

"Leaf, use another vine wipe!" Irene yelled.

"Panpour dodge it and use scratch!" Cress ordered. Panpour tried to dodge the attack, but the vine wipe still hit it's target. Panpour was not able to use scratch, and Leaf took it as an advantage and used scratch to knock Panpour out.

"Panpour is unable to battle, Leaf wins!" The referee said again.

"Yes! I won! I won!" Irene was exuberated, jumping up and down. Cress came up to her and handed her a badge.

"You're a good trainer. Keep it up." He said with a smile.

"You too! Even though you're a gym leader you're still pretty good," She winked at him and giggled.

"Yeah very good!" Piggy agreed. Cress blushed a little bit at Irene's wink and walked away.

"I guess I'm next." Annie said, and took a step forward.

**YAY! Long chapter, but it was fun to write! Irene got her first badge! She also got her first pokemon! Hope you guys like the little cliff hanger my sister and I wrote! Do you think Annie will win against the gym leader? Tell us your answer!**


	9. Annie VS Cilan

**This is a short chapter just to warn you, but its the ending of the gym leader thing. Annie fights the gym leader! Lets see what happens, Disclaimer: My sister and I do no own Pokemon, or Ash. but we do own Irene and Annie. **

Cilan took a deep breath and also took a step forward.

"Patrat, come on out!" He said.

"Purrloin, kick some butt!" Annie told Purrloin. Purrloin looked at the Patrat and walked forward.

"This shall be easy," She commented.

"EASY! Should I tell you I'm part of the gym leaders team?" The Patrat screamed. Purrloin rolled her eyes and got ready for her command.

"Purrloin, use assist!" Purrloin nodded, and the move that was picked was incinerate. It didn't hurt Patrat much, he just shrugged it off, though he was mad that his berry was burnt.

"I just caught you on _fire_! How can that not hurt a normal Pokemon like you?" Purrloin yelled, and was also growling.

"Purrloin use scratch!" Purrloin ran up to Patrat and succeeded in scratching him in the face, but it barely hurt the little rat!

"Patrat, use bite!" Chilean commanded. The Patriot smiled viciously, and quickly bit in Purloins neck. She laughed evilly and easily shook him off. Purrloin, wanting to mess up the rat's ugly face, kept using scratch until Patrat fainted. But just before Patrat took it's final breath, tackled Purrloin so hard that she feinted also.

"Both pokemon are unable to battle." The referee announced.

"Irene, hold Purrloin please?" Annie asked as she was picking Purrloin off the ground. Irene nodded as Annie handed her the Pokemon.

"Pansage, go!" Cilan cried out.

"Pansear!" Annie threw her Pokeball in the air and Pansear came out. The two pan's looked at each other.

"Pansear, use incinerate!" Annie called out. The opponent's Pansage used vine whip, trying to block the attack. Unfortunately. Pansear's incinerate was too strong, and the fire burned through the grass. Pansage cried out in pain. Annie, knowing that the end was near, was ready for this Pokemon battle to end.

"Pansear, finish it off with incinerate!" Pansear cried out his name, and happily used the move again. Pansage tried to dodge the attack, but it was just too weak to spring away. The fire engulfed the poor Pansage, and it feinted on contact.

"NO! Pangy!" Cilan cried out, running to his Pokemon.

"Yes! I did it!" Annie screamed victoriously.

"Nice job!" Ash said, then Annie tackled him into a hug, and both of the trainers fell to the ground. For a moment everyone went still. Annie, realizing what she just did, jumped up quickly, and blushed ten different shades of red. Ash also got up and looked strangely at Annie. Usually when people hugged him he didn't feel any different, but with Annie. . . He shook off the thought before anything else could happen.

"I am so sorry!" Annie cried out, feeling utterly embarrassed. She wanted to hide in a hole somewhere. Ash laughed it off, trying to get rid of the weird feelings.

"No problem! You just got your first gym badge, of course you're excited!" Ash rubbed the back of his head, and then went to go face his next opponent. While Ash went to fight Chili, Annie and Irene were talking and celebrating. A few minutes later, Ash also won his battle!

"Awesome job Ash, and Annie thinks so too," Irene said, as Annie looked away.

"You're a great Pokemon Trainer Ash," She mumbled, but he still heard it. Ash blushed a little bit.

"T-thanks. You too," Annie also blushed, and twiddled her hands together. Irene thought it would be the perfect time to break the awkwardness.

"Well we should heal our Pokemon and try Professor Fennel's again." Annie and Ash nodded their heads, not daring to take a chance at glancing at one another.

**Like i said, short but oh well. So Annie and Ash won there badges. Sorry i like suck writing pokemon battles, so i sooo didn't want to write Ash's battle. I know, Igot lazy, sorry. REVIEW! Please, i would deeply appericate it. Hope yall liked it!**


	10. Secret Out

**Hehe, Chapter ten! Wow, double digits! I would like to thank justmeagain123 for reviewing the last two chapters, and like review almost every chapter! Your prize is . . .! A virtual cookie that you can always dream about but never eat! Wow, that's a sucky prize . . . On ward with the chapter!**

After they left the Pokemon Center a women had stopped them.

"Hello, I'm professor Fennel, and Professor Juniper told me that you guys might help me with my research," The women said kindly.

"We've been looking all over for you! We tried to go to your lab but the guy wouldn't let us . . ." Irene said. Professor Fennel laughed.

"I'm sorry about that. He was just doing his job, come with me please." The trio followed Professor Fennel all the way to her lab. Then she sat them down on her couches.

"I need your guy's help for my research," Fennel declared.

"What type of research?" Annie asked.

"There's a Pokemon called Munna that produces Dream Mist, and I want to study it." She said.

"Munna?" Ash made a confused face.

"It's a psychic Pokemon. If you'll go into the dream yard, you'll find it there." Annie groaned.

"We were just there!" She complained, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Come on Annie, stop being a party pooper! So what if we've already been to the dream yard? Scientist always revisit the places they have been!" Irene whined.

"Last time I checked, I wasn't a scientist," Annie grumbled.

"Well I am! And we get to meet a new Pokemon! Please, please, please?" Irene begged, and Annie sighed at her sister.

"Fine, fine, whatever," Annie mumbled.

"It can't be that bad. As long as I get to kick butt!" Purrloin smiled in glee.

"Come on Annie, we all want to go!" Ash was hamming it up.

"I already said I would go," Annie replied a little bit dreamily. If Ash wanted her to go then she wouldn't complain one bit.

"Yay! A new friend!" Piggy squealed.

"Shut it Piggy," Purrloin growled, and Piggy stuck his tongue out.

"Guy, guys, guys. Can't we be friends?" Pikachu asked the two Pokemon.

"Nope, I don't befriend the childish." Purrloin snickered. Piggy had a hard time coming up with something just as mean.

"And I don't befriend the lower class," Piggy finally said, thinking he had won.

"LOWER CLASS? I'LL SHOW YOU LOWER CLASS!" Purrloin yelled.

"All right guys! Stop it right now!" Annie yelled at the Pokemon.

"It seems to me your Purrloin doesn't like Irene's Piggy," Fennel observed.

"Tell me about it." Annie said and took a deep breath.

"Shall we go to the dream yard now?" Irene asked them.

"Oh! Here's the HM Cut. It can be used in and outside of battle." Fennel said, handing them each a HM.

"Thanks Professor Fennel!" Ash said, and waved good bye to her.

The gang once again made it to the dream yard and Irene taught Leaf the move Cut.

"Leaf, cut down that tree!" She said, sending Leaf out of his Pokeball.

"Ok! Leaf do the move Cut! Leaf will do a great job!" Irene giggled at how Leaf talked. He liked to talk about himself in third person. Leaf soon cut down the tree, revealing a big hole in the wall.

"Ta-da!" Irene said, then returned Leaf back into his Pokeball.

Ash and Annie walked through the hole first, followed by Irene and Purrloin.

"Irene, do you think the Pokemon could be mean?" Piggy asked, clutching to her bandana.

"I bet the Munna is as mean as the rest of the Pokemon we've met."

"But they weren't mean. Just wild." Piggy said and Irene nodded.

"And that's how Munna will act too." Irene said, smiling. Ash gave her a look, then glanced at Annie.

"Is your sister . . . Um, all right?" Ash asked her.

"Oh, Irene? Don't mind her when she's talking to Pokemon, she just does."

"Wait, she can talk to Pokemon?" Ash asked in amazement and Annie froze. She had to think of something!

"In her own way, yes she can." Annie hedged, looking around. Ash bit his lip, thinking.

"Can you talk to Pokemon?" He asked curiously, and Annie took a deep breath. How was she going to say this?

"In my own way, yes." She said apprehensively, her heart pounding. What would he think of her? A freak? Insane? Would he reject her? Would he give her to some mean people for money?

"That's amazing! I can sort of do that with Pikachu, we have a really strong bond."

"Yea, sort of." Pikachu said, but he still licked Ash's cheek. Ash laughed and petted Pikachu.

"I wish I had a Pikachu. It's one of my favorite Pokemon in the world!" Ash smiled at Annie's comment.

"You know, I got this Pikachu as a starter. Maybe you should come to Kanto with me and see Professor Oak," Ash said with out thinking.

"Really? You'd wa-"

"Sorry to end this love fest, but look!" Irene called out, pointing out in the distance.

Both of the teenagers looked at the direction she was pointing. In that direction were two Team Plasma guys, and they were hurting a wild Munna!

**And Ash knows there little secret. Of course he doesn't freak out, he's Ash for crying out loud! Now when we get to Gray . . . *Smile evilly* Just to tell yall, it's going to be forever tilll we get to Gray. I know, it made me sad too. I do not own Pokemon or Ash! Nor does my sister, review!**


	11. Battling  Team Plasma!

**Ok, i got like really bored, so i just decided to put chapter eleven up. This is one of the fastest updates! YAY! And i have a computer now as yall must noticed, cause we update on the weekends. Hehe. Chapter Eleven is now on! Discalimer: I do not own Pokemon, or Ash. Sadly enough . . **

"Hey! Stop that!" Ash screamed at the two Team Plasma people.

"What are you trying to accomplish by hurting the Munna?" Annie yelled.

"Come on! Produce some Dream Mist already!" The male Team Plasma guy said.

"Dream Mist? Hey! We need that!" Irene yelled out, and Annie slapped her forehead.

The male started to kick the wild Munna. That was Ash's last straw. He tackled the male and both of them started rolling. The female growled, and turned to Annie and Irene.

"Brats! If it's a battle you want then its a battle you will get!" She yelled, throwing a Pokeball. Out came a Patrat.

"Purrloin! Use Assist!" Annie commanded her Pokemon. Purrloin jumped into battle, a water gun coming out of her mouth. The Patrat wiped the water off his face, and bit Purrloin on the leg. Purrloin used scratch, and jumped away from Patrat.

"Purrloin . . ." Annie said, this was the first time Purrloin had actually fought on her own really.

"I don't want to die! So hurry up with the commands or I'll make them for you!" Purrloin snapped, growling at the Patrat.

"Purrloin, use attract!" Purrloin sat down cutely, batting her eyes. The Patrat stopped and started to sway. He was utterly and completely in love with Purrloin.

"Fury swipes!" Annie commanded at last. Purrloin dashed to the Patrat and scratched him around five times. The Patrat couldn't take any more damage, and feinted instantly.

"Patrat return! Come on out Patrat number two!" The female screamed. She had returned the Pokemon that was fainted and let out another Patrat. So while Purrloin was fighting the other Patrat, Ash was still rolling with the male Team Plasma member.

"Boy!" The male yelled, and finally got out of Ash's hold.

"I will not let you get away with hurting that Munna!" Ash screamed, pointing at the male.

"You're gonna lose boy!" The male said throwing a Pokeball on to the ground. A male Purrloin came out, licking his paw.

"Pikachu!" Ash cried out. Pikachu ran down Ash's shoulder and jumped off his arm.

"Use thunderbolt!" Ash ordered.

"PIKACHU!" Pikachu cried out, lightning coming from his cheeks.

"Purrloin, dodge it now!" Purrloin just sat there licking his paw.

"Nah," he replied, not paying any attention to the battle he was in. Lightning hit the Purrloin, making him jump in pain.

"What the heck dude?" Purrloin asked Pikachu, glaring.

"We're in a battle! You're one of the bad guys!" Pikachu said, pointing at him.

"Me? A bad guy?" The Purrloin laughed.

"No, no, no. You got it all wrong! I don't even listen to the idiot over there." He said, and continued to lick his paw once again.

"But . . ." Pikachu was confuse.

"Purrloin! Scratch him! Tackle! Do something you stupid cat!" The male yelled at his Pokemon.

"Hey! That's no right to treat a Pokemon! You have to treat them with kindness and such sort!" Ash yelled.

"I'll do something all right!" The Purrloin yelled at his trainer, jumping on him and scratching his face.

"Not me! Ahhh!" The male cried, falling to the ground. He grabbed his Pokeball and returned the Purrloin.

"Stupid cat." He muttered. Meanwhile the girl Team Plasma member had lost to Annie, and was now besides her male partner.

"Beaten, beaten by kids!" The girl said, astonished.

"The boss ain't going to like this." The male mumbled. Then all of the sudden Ghestis showed up, then disappeared. Then another one showed up on the other side then disappeared. Then one more showed up behind them.

"Ahh! This is the boss in angry mode! We better go and apologize!" The female said, running away. The male ran into retreat after her.

"Good job Pikachu," Ash said, knelling down and petting Pikachu.

"Glad to help!" He cheered.

"How did three Ghestises appeared?" Irene asked, completely fooled. Then a Musharna appeared.

"Hello guys! I was too excited to wait, so I came to find you!" Fennel appeared behind the group.

"Holy Patrats! You scared the life out of me Professor Fennel!" Irene yelled, clutching her heart.

"Holy Patrat?" Annie asked her sister, who just grinned a little.

"I'm trying to figure out what to say instead of holy smokes."

"Just stick with holy smokes, ok?" Annie said, then sighed.

"Was there something I missed?" Fennel asked, peering behind them and looking at the two Pokemon.

"Nothing special really, but I must ask, how was it able to produce three images?" Irene asked.

"Musharna? Oh it does that when one of it's young are in danger."

"But how?" Irene screamed, she was sick and tired that nobody was giving her the right answer.

"Well, they use the Dream Mist, of course," Professor Fennel explained.

"So it sensed it's young was in danger and decided to do an illusion!" Ash exclaimed, and Professor Fennel nodded and smiled.

"Thank you for protecting my young!" The Musharna yelled, then floated away with the Munna. But they left something behind . . .

"What's this?" Professor Fennel asked, walking past them.

"Could it be? The number one thing I've been searching for?" She picked it up and smiled.

"It is! It's the Dream Mist!" She said excitedly, hugging it.

"Why don't you guys come and visit me in my lab when you guys are done?" Fennel asked, and walked away.

"Man, I need to go to the Pokemon Center." Annie muttered, and looked at Purrloin. She was pretty banged up, and wasn't able the walk.

"Yeah, my Pikachu took some damage too," Ash lied. He wanted Annie to feel better in a way.

"Why don't you two go to the Pokemon Center? I'll meet up with you guys at Professor Fennel's lab. But first I want to try and catch a Munna!" Irene yelled excitingly. Ash nodded and Annie snickered.

"Yea, if you can throw the Pokeball!"

"Shut up! Now just go with your lover and let me be!" Irene snapped at her sister. Annie blushed profusely, so did Ash.

"He's no-not m-my lov-lover!" Annie yelled, her throat closing a little bit.

"Whatever, just heal your Pokemon. I'm pretty sure you'll want some alone time with out your 'annoying' sister." Irene smirked, and walked into some bushes.

"I hope you don't catch that Munna! Come on Ash!" Annie said, taking his hand and dragging him away from the Dream yard.

**Awww! Isn't that just CUTE?I just love Irene sometimes . . .her and her annoying ways. hehe, i feel sorry for Annie a littler bit. Yay! They defeated Team Plasma, which isn't surprising, hehe. REVIEW ! Please?**


	12. Shades of Red

**Chapter twelve! This was sooo much fun to write! Hope yall enjoy! Disclaimer: My sister and I do NOT own Pokemon.**

Ash was blushing while Annie dragged him. She was touching his hand! Sure this didn't really bother him with his other friends, but there was some sort of spark between Annie and him that made his stomach do flips.

Purrloin was in her Pokeball for her own safety, and Pikachu was on Annie's shoulder.

"He's blushing, I've never seen him turn into so many colors of red before!" Pikachu said, making Annie blush deeper. Her back was to him, so Ash couldn't see her blush.

"I've never seen him do this with his other girlfriends," Pikachu was thinking aloud, and it made Annie freeze in her place.

"WHAT! What do mean other girlfriends?" Annie yelled at Pikachu and dropped Ash's hand.

"Huh?" Ash asked, more confused than ever.

"This is Pikachu talk, so butt out!" Annie snapped at Ash, then turned her head back to Pikachu, her eyes glaring hotter than a thousand suns.

"Uh, you know, girls that he's traveled with in the past." Pikachu whispered, slowly inching away.

"Did-did he like any of them?" Annie asked sadly. She was walking away from Ash, who was behind her, trying to figure out what in the world they were talking about.

"Um, you know I never knew. You're going to have to ask Ash yourself. Humans are so complicated to figure out." Annie glared into nothingness, and let out a loud 'humph!' Pikachu then went to sit back on Ash's shoulder.

"Pikachu, what did you say to her?" Ash asked his Pikachu.

"Truthfully dude, I have no idea." Pikachu said, shaking his head. Ash sighed and petted Pikachu's head.

* * *

><p>Irene was skipping down the road of the Dream yard. She was super excited! She had just caught herself a Munna. She had decided to name her Mini.<p>

"I caught my first Pokemon!" Irene sung out.

"Yay! We have a new friend Irene!" Piggy squealed, swaying on her head.

"Yep!" Irene giggled.

"Irene, I'm hungry." Piggy said, even Irene's stomach growled.

"Ok. We should stop and eat!" Irene put her backpack down, and kneeled beside it. She got out some Pokemon food and human food.

"Come on out gang!" Irene cried out, throwing two Pokeballs in the air.

Leaf and Mini came out both cheering happily.

"Are you guys hungry?" Irene asked her Pokemon.

"Leaf is starving!" Leaf said happily.

"I'm a little hungry . . ." Mini said, nervously. She handed them both a bowl of Pokemon food, then she handed one to Piggy.

"There, eat up!" Irene exclaimed. The Pokemon dug into their food, except for Mini.

"What's wrong Mini?" Irene asked, kneeling down to her Pokemon.

"I've never been with a trainer before . . ." Mini trailed off.

"Don't worry! Leaf thinks Irene is great. Leaf thinks Mini should not worry!" Irene grinned and hugged Leaf.

"Leaf also thinks Irene is trying to kill Leaf sometimes with those dangerous hugs." Irene immediately stopped hugging Leaf.

"Oh! I'm so sorry! I didn't know that you didn't like hugs!" Irene cried, blushing a little bit in embarrassment.

"Leaf forgives Irene. Leaf is hungry now, so Leaf will eat his food." Leaf dug into his food.

"Well . . ." Mini said, then smiled and ate the food. Irene grinned and started chowing down on her own food.

**Ash and Annie! So cute . . . . hehehe. Nothing going on much with Irene, except that she caught her very first Pokemon! Well actually its her third Pokemon but she didn't CATCH the other two. Hope you guys enjoy this chapter!**


	13. Come here Irene! Im going to kill you!

**This chapter is one of my favortites! I hope you will agree with me when you start reading! ^_^ I want to thank justmeagain123 for reveiwing every chapter! You're great! DISCLAIMER: We do not own Pokemon! (Just our own characters!)**

Chapter Thirteen

Annie had been ignoring Ash all the way to Professor Fennel's. She didn't really want to, but the ache in her heart told her to keep at it.

"Annie . . . Why aren't you talking to me? What did my Pikachu say to you?" Annie crossed her arms, not making eye contact.

"Annie, please talk to me," Ash begged. After a moment of silence from Annie, Ash started again.

"What did I do to make you so angry at me?" Annie's heart felt like it was going to explode! She hated that she was being mad at Ash, but he needed to learn a lesson!

"Ash, it's not you, well it's sort of you, but it's mostly me. I'm just broken. . ."

"Why?" Ash asked. He came up beside her, and lightly touched her arm. He didn't like it that his friend was mad at him, and he didn't know what he had even done! This was all Pikachu's fault.

"Ash, did you like anybody in your past? Like traveling companions?" Annie peered at him.

"Um, no . . . I had friends that were girls that I traveled with, but they were only friends. Why?" Ash asked, and Annie's own heart jumped up to her throat. Out of pure excitement she jumped on him, tackling him into a hug.

They both fell on the floor, with Annie on top. They both stared at each other, and Annie was breathing heavy. Their lips were inches apart, and it felt like gravity was pulling them together. Annie inched a little closer, and Ash's breath was stuck in his throat. Their eyes started to close, and just when they were about to kiss, a loud cough broke up the moment.

"Um, shouldn't we be going to Professor Fennel's?" Irene asked, and Pikachu busted out laughing. Annie quickly got up, blushing twenty different colors of red. Ash got up too, looking down at the ground and not daring to say anything. Pikachu climbed on Ash's shoulder, and they started walking towards Professor Fennel's lab.

When Ash was out of hearing range, Annie smacked Irene.

"Gosh darn it Irene! We were this close-" She put her index finger and thumb close together, "this freaking close to kissing! Then you just had to interrupt! You couldn't let me have one moment of glory?" Annie yelled at Irene. Irene smirked and shrugged her shoulders.

"What can I say? I guess I have bad timing." Annie's eyes widened.

"No . . . You saw the whole thing, didn't you?" Irene looked away.

"You little twerp!" Annie got out her numchucks and started chasing Irene.

"Ahh!" Irene screamed, and dashed to Professor Fennel's lab. After a couple minutes Irene was at the Professor's building, with Annie right behind her. Irene ran in and dashed up the stairs. Ash was startled to see Irene run into the room and then start to hide behind Professor Fennel.

"She's coming! Lock the door, do something!" Irene yelled, hiding more behind Fennel.

"Whose coming?" Professor Fennel asked. Annie just then ran into the room, and everyone could see that her eyes were bloodshot.

"Her!" Irene pointed at Annie.

"Come here Irene! I'm going to kill you!" Annie screamed, and started running towards her sister. Ash was in the way, so Annie jumped clean over him, and landed on the table, glaring daggers at Irene.

"Ahh! Help!" Irene screamed, running away from Professor Fennel.  
>Annie jumped chair to chair, her grace like a Purrloin. Then Annie jumped on Irene, and started hitting her with the numchucks. Ash got up and grabbed a hold of Annie's waist, and lifted her off of her sister. Annie started kicking the air vehemently.<p>

"Let go of me! She's dead!" Annie yelled. Irene sat up and sighed in relief.

"Thanks Ash. I would probably be dead if you hadn't been there." Irene said, rubbing her head. Piggy made it in the room, out of breath.

"Wow, you guys run super fast!" Piggy huffed, taking a deep breath.

"Well, shall we get on with our meeting?" Fennel asked. Ash sat down, making Annie sit on his lap so she would calm down. Irene sat on the opposite side of the room.

**Yea, short but funny! Never want to get Annie mad, she's scary like that. Hope you guys Laugh your faces off at this chapter! We couldn't stop laughing when we wrote it!**


	14. Ash VS Annie

**Who hoo! Chapter 14! REVIEW PEOPLE! I am glad that Justmeagain123 review every chapter, but come on! Is this story just not liked? Ah, oh well. Though i would love that other people would Review, im glad I have one person who does! And i love this story so it aint stoping! Let get the show on the road!**

"I would like to thank you all for your help. I told Professor Juniper all about it. I even talked to your mom, Irene and Annie." Professor Fennel said, and Irene dropped the glass of water Fennel had given her earlier.

"MOM! Oh, I totally forgot!" Irene rushed, then ran down the stairs. Annie was calm enough to notice that she was sitting on Ash's lap with his arms warped around her.

"Um, Ash?" Annie asked, looking at his arms again. He let go so she could get up.

"Sorry, it's just that you were all angry and stuff so I had to hold you down," Ash replied, and Annie blushed profusely. She couldn't remember anything. All she had saw for the past fifteen minutes was darkness, and then the next thing she knew, she was sitting on Ash's lap.

"It's o-ok. I hav-have a tendency of doing that," Annie mumbled. Ash blushed a little bit too, though he had no idea why.

Irene came back ten minutes later up and saw that her sister was back to normal.

"Well, mom is pretty mad at us. But oh well, right? Off to-" She dug into her bag, and brought out a map.

"Off to Nacerene city!" Irene said cheerfully.

"Nac-Nerc-Na what?" Piggy asked, confused.

"Nacerene. Nac-erene. Like saying Nack, then my name." Irene said to Piggy. Piggy nodded making an 'ohhh' sound. Purrloin had been released out of her Pokeball, so of course she rolled her eyes.

"Idiots," She said.

"I am not an idiot!" Piggy screamed.

"Whatever," Purrloin purred.

Soon the gang left Fennel's lab and was on the road again. After a short time they had made their way to Route 3. Alongside the road was a Pokemon Daycare and a Preschool right beside it.

"Pokemon Daycare? What's that Irene?" Piggy asked.

"It's where humans raise other trainer's Pokemon, idiot." Purrloin said once again, rolling her eyes.

"Oh," Piggy mumbled.

Ash placed his hands on his knees.

"Man, I'm getting tired." Ash said, and sat down. Annie glared at him, wondering how he could be so lazy. Then she had a brilliant idea.

"Ash Ketchum, I challenge you to a Pokemon battle!" Annie bellowed, twirling around with a Pokeball in her hand. Ash immediately stood up, reaching for a Pokeball.

"You're on!" He shouted then threw his Pokeball in the air. Ash chose his loyal Lillipup.

"Irene, you'll be the referee, all right?" Annie asked to her sister. Irene nodded, and took a step forward.

"This will be a three on three Pokemon battle. The battle will be singles only, and there will be no substitutions. You can not heal your Pokemon, and the Pokemon can only use it's held items." Annie cringed a little bit, because this was the first battle she had ever been in with those rules. She looked over at Ash, only to be dismayed because he looked so confident.

"All right, go Pansear!" Annie yelled, while throwing a Pokeball.

Pansear and Lillipup glared at each other.

"Let the match begin!"

"Pansear use incinerate!" Annie commanded. Pansear started the attack, but Lillipup burst threw the fire and hit Pansear in the stomach.

"That's right Lillipup, show them what you got!" Ash cheered, and Pickachu danced around happily. Both of the Pokemon were hurt, yes, but at least Lillipup was able to get a hit at Pansear.

"Fury swipe!" Annie yelled, sounding sort of desperate. She couldn't have Ash win. Sure she was a newbie and he was almost a champion, but she just had to win for her pride.

"Lillipup dodge the attack and use bite!" Ash ordered. Lillipup dodged the first fury swipe by jumping backwards. He jumped sideways when another fury swipe came to him, and when Pansear's arm was close enough, he bit as hard as he could. Pansear wailed in pain, waving his arm dramatically.

"Oh the pain! So unbearable! Oh!" Annie almost face planted.

"Oh suck it up and defeat that Lillipup!" Purrloin yelled, punching the air like she was a boxer.

"Don't you see I'm trying!" Pansear shrilled.

"Your being a wuss!" Purrloin yelled back, Lillipup stared at them, his face saying everything in his mind. Those two were crazy. Pansear gently held his arm and Annie slapped her forehead.

"Pansear use yawn!" Pansear scrunched up his face, opened his mouth wide, and let out a big yawn. Lillipup looked at Pansear drowsily, and started to sway a little bit.

"Lillipup use tackle then finish it off with a bite!" Ash ordered once more. Lillipup shook his head and charged at Pansear.

"Pansear dodged that attack and use scratch!" Annie commanded, with determination in her eyes. While Lillipup went in for the tackle, Pansear jumped to the right and scratched Lillipup. Too bad Pansear didn't get out of the way in time, because Lillipup got a hold of his leg, and bit as hard as he could. After that, Lillipup went into a deep sleep.

"Oh the pain! The unbearable pain! I think it's broken!" Pansear whined, looking at his leg, rubbing it. Annie almost face planted again.

"Pansear! Snap out of it and use incinerate!" Annie yelled, but Pansear shook his head, and stuck his nose in the air.

"I will not fight until my leg is healed!" Annie fainted, then got back up and sighed at her predicament. There was no way Pansear would have won.

"Pansear, return." Annie sighed miserably. Pansear went back to his Pokeball.

"Pansear was forced back into his Pokeball. Lillipup wins! Pansear will be unable to battle now. Ash, do you want to keep using Lillipup?" Irene asked, and Ash looked down at Lillipup.

"Lillipup return! Go Snivy!" Ash called out. Irene nodded and turned to Annie.

"What Pokemon will you use?" Annie bit her lip thinking. If she sent out Oshawott, she was at a disadvantage, and if she sent Purrloin, her Pokemon would also have to fight Pikachu. Annie sighed once again. She needed more Pokemon.

"Purrloin, I want you to battle." Annie whispered to Purrloin, who shrugged her shoulders.

"Nah, I'm on vacation." She purred, then started to file her nails.

"VACATION? PURRLOIN GET YOUR BUTT OUT ON THAT BATTLE FIELD, OR I'LL KICK YOU OUT THERE!" Annie screamed, her eyes slowly turned bloodshot. Purrloin sighed and rolled her eyes. She stood up and walked onto the battle field, where Snivy stared at her.

"Wow, y'know, you're pretty hot. For a cat." Snivy told her, while looking her up and down.

"Y'know, you're pretty ugly for a snake, no wonder you're so cocky." Purrloin retorted. Snivy looked astounded, but Pikachu was just laughing his head off.

"I've never have been rejected in my whole entire life!" Snivy yelled.

"Well maybe you need a longer life." Purrloin retorted once again.

"Hey Snivy, you should meet a guy named Gary. Now he's pretty cocky!" Pikachu yelled from Ash's shoulder, and started to crackle a little more. Ash looked confused, and Annie was getting annoyed with all of the flirting.

"Um, Ash, whose Gary?" Irene asked out of the blue. Ash frowned a little bit, and shrugged his shoulders. He didn't feel like answering her. Irene frowned, and crossed her arms.

_I'll just get it out of Pikachu later_. She thought to herself.

The battle started up once again a moment later.

"Purrloin, use assist!" Purrloin concentrated and had randomly chose the move yawn. Snivy became a little drowsy, but used leaf tornado.

"You know, I really hate that move," Annie muttered under her breath.

"Tell me about it." Purrloin replied, even though she wasn't suppose to hear it. Purrloin was about to do another move when somebody interrupted the battle.

**Whooo! Who is this 'somebody'? No it's not Gary . . . I hope y'all enjoyed this chapter! REVIEW! And me and my sister does not own Pokemon sadly enough**


	15. HOLY MILTANK!

**Alrighty then! Chapter 15! Disclaimer: Me and my sister does not own Pokemon. Enjoy it!**

Chapter Fifteen

"Could you guys help me?" A girl came up to them, panting. Everyone looked at her, and Annie was wondering what was so important to interrupt a Pokemon battle.

"With what exactly?" Ash asked, and Annie slightly moaned, but if Ash wanted to help the little girl then she would help too.

"Team Plasma took my Pokemon, and you guys look like strong trainers so I thought you could help me . . ." The girl trailed of, looking away.

"Of course we'll help! Where did they go exactly?" Irene asked.

"Wellspring cave. But I heard the cave could be scary, so please be safe."

"Psshh. Nothing can scare me." Purrloin said proudly.

* * *

><p>"HOLY MILTANK!" Purrloin screamed, hissing at the noise in the cave. Our hero's were looking for Team Plasma once again, when a strange noise had scared the living crap out of Purrloin. Irene held Piggy in her arms, squeezing him a little bit.<p>

"Irene, I don't like caves." Piggy mumbled. Purrloin attached herself to Annie's leg, which made Annie scream out in pain.

"Purrloin! Your claws are digging into my skin!" Annie shouted, and started shaking her leg, hoping that she could shake Purrloin off. Ash rubbed the back of his head, laughing at the sight.

"Hey guys! It's just a Woobat." Irene said, pointing at the Woobat that had made the dark scary noise.

"A Woobat! I gotta check this out." Ash said, getting his Pokedex out.

**"Woobat the psychic/flying type Pokemon. Its habitat is dark forests and caves. It emits ultrasonic waves from its nose to learn about its surroundings."** Dexter said in a robot voice.

"Hmm, I didn't know that thing could talk." Annie muttered, then went back trying to get Purrloin off her leg.

"Ohh! Woobat sounds interesting! Piggy use ember!" Piggy jumped off her head, using Ember as he was landing on the ground.

"Hey Irene you would be good at Pokemon Contests." Ash commented. The moves she did were elegant, yet powerful. Just like Dawn's Pokemon had been. And May's. Misty had always been a fighter, never a charming type. Sort of like Annie . . .

"What's a Pokemon Contest?" Irene asked innocently.

"It's where, um, it's hard to explain . . ." Ash said rubbing the back of his head.

"Oh for crying out loud! Irene it's sort of like the Pokemon Musical! NOW GET PURRLOIN OFF ME!" Annie yelled, shaking her leg and hopping around rapidly. Irene chuckled and waved her off.

"Sorry sis, I'm battling over here. Why don't you just ask your lover?" Irene teased, which got Annie really ticked off. She grabbed Purrloin off her leg and threw her at Irene. Irene yelped and hit the floor before Purrloin got to her.

But unlucky for Ash, who was standing behind Irene, was the one who unfortunately got Purrloin attached to his face. Ash started screaming, and was trying to get Purrloin off his face. Everyone started laughing, but then Irene remembered her battle.

So she used Ember one more time and Woobat dodged it. The Woobat used gust on Piggy, which made Piggy hit the wall.

"Piggy, use tackle!" Piggy charged at the Woobat, but it flew out of his way, making Piggy hit the wall, therefore knocking him out.

"Piggy! NO! Mini, come on out and play!" Irene threw another Pokeball, then ran towards Piggy. She returned him to his Pokeball, and kissed it.

Mini looked around nervously, and then she saw the Woobat.

"Mini, use Psywave!" Irene commanded, pointing at the Woobat. The Psywave hit, making Woobat take a deep breath.  
>It used assurance, which took a huge chunk of energy out of Mini.<p>

"NO! Mini! Use Yawn! Then a use a Pysbeam again!" Irene ordered, desperate to catch the Woobat. Mini did as she was told, dodging all of Woobat's attack, and hitting him with her own. Each of Mini attacks hit.

"Go Pokeball!" Irene shrilled, throwing the Pokeball daintily. It swayed three times, then went click.

**Ta-Da! Wellspring cave! OHH! And Irene caught a Woobat and named it Wooster . . . Annie and Ash had beeen clawed by Purrloin, who has this fear for caves. NOW YOU KNOW! Review please! **


	16. Having some lady balls!

**Hi guys! Even though my sister and I haven't been getting very many reviews from a lot of people, we are still going to go on! (Well at least try any ways!) We would really like your support, and reviews are the best way to get them. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, we had a lot of fun writing this!**

Irene smiled hugely as she jumped up and down.

"I caught a Woobat! And I'm gonna name him Wooster!" Irene shouted happily, still jumping up and down with her Pokeball.

"Congratulations Irene. You did well." Mini told Irene, who smiled cheerfully at Mini.

"And it was all because of you, and Piggy! Too bad he got hurt though." Purrloin would have made a snarky comment, but unfortunately she had to be put in her Pokeball so she wouldn't cause further damage.

"Hey Irene, we came here with a mission, to save the little girl's Pokemon remember?" Annie snapped at her sister. She was tired of Irene being so happy all of the time. Irene nodded and returned Mini back into her Pokeball.

"You know what I just noticed? Both you and Annie look scary alike." Pikachu commented out of the blue, which made Irene look at him funny.

"Huh?" She asked, confused.

"You too look alike, and I mean like a lot! Almost like twins." Annie's head snapped towards Pikachu.

"Ok electric boy, you've gone insane. Irene and I look nothing alike! Why do people keep saying that?" Annie wondered as she put her hand on her forehead and started walking.

"And she says your crazy . . ." Ash muttered to Pikachu.

"I HEARD THAT!" Annie yelled from up front. Ash gulped and continued to walk on. Irene was on the tail end of the group. She wished Piggy was on her head still, chortling about every new thing he saw.

In thirty minutes they finally found Team Plasma, and the bad guys challenged Annie and Ash to a double battle. While Ash and Annie were fighting off the forces of evil, another group of Team Plasma members snuck up behind Irene and stole one of her Pokeballs!

Irene noticed too late, and the Pokemon they had stolen was none other than her third person speaking Leaf.

"LEAF!" Irene yelled, jumping up from the ground. She ran into the darkness after the two.

"Irene!" Annie yelled, and was about to follow her when Ash stopped her.

"We have to finish this battle first." He told her, and Annie nodded despondently.

The two only had a Purrloin and a Patrat, which was getting annoying to Annie. She was tired of beating the same Pokemon over and over again. Ash and Annie finally beat the Team Plasma members, and Annie got one in a choke hold.

"Where did they lead my sister!" Annie demanded, getting a tighter hold. The Team Plasma member coughed, trying to break free. But it wasn't him that answered, it was the girl Ash pushed against the wall.

"We don't know! Our men just ran out, probably going to base, but that little girl can't follow them all the way!" The woman cried out, her face smothered on the rocky wall.

"Tell us where your base is or we'll knock you out and throw you into the water!" Annie hoped it sounded threatening. She wanted them to be scared of her, but if they weren't, they were just going to knock them out and tie them together.

"NEVER!" The man cried out, Annie shrugged her shoulder and closed his windpipe until he fell asleep. She dropped him and looked at the woman against the wall.

Ash looked at the body, then at Annie, then at the woman. Annie sighed and pushed Ash out of the way. She hated to do this, but it was the only way. She grabbed the girl's hair, and smacked her against the rocky wall as hard as she could, instantly knocking the girl out. Annie cringed at the sight and Ash slowly backed up.

"Remind me never to tick you off," he said, then chuckled nervously. Annie smirked and flipped her hair.

"It's called having lady balls, unlike you who don't have any."

"That's because I'm not a lady." Ash joked, and he smiled. Annie grinned and rolled her eyes. Ash came up and wrapped an arm around Annie's waist.

"Now let's go find that hyper sister of yours." He told her, and they walked off.

**All right that was the end of chapter 16! My sister and I laughed as we wrote the part about lady balls. Hehehehe! Any ways, the next chapter is one of my favorites so I won't post it until we have at least 4 reviews! I will give you a hint, it's about Annie and Ash and their "relationship". Does that make you curious? Review and find out! Pretty please?**


	17. OMG it's their first

**Hey whats up? Yay we got our 4 reviews! Thank you justmeagain123 for all of the support! Sorry if the chapter is a wee bit short, but it's well worth it! My sister and I just LOVE this chapter! hope you enjoy! :)**

**Disclaimer: Neither I nor my sister own Pokemon. Other people with huge amounts of money on some far away island do. :(**

Irene tackled the guy that had her Pokeball. She started bashing his head on the floor, trying to get her Leaf back. Then she realized that her Pokeball was in the guy's hand, and not his ugly face.

She shrugged her shoulders, and when she was about to grab her Pokeball, the other Plasma member grabbed her from the waist and threw her into the wall. Irene felt an aching pain in the back of her skull.

Her hand slowly went to her head, feeling blood spill from her wound. She glared at the two men, and punched the one that had her Pokeball.

He fell onto the ground, and the Pokeball went flying into the air. Irene caught it, and gave the ball a kiss. The victory was short lived when the other man jumped on her. He started to hit her, but Irene wouldn't let him have the Pokeball.

When Irene was about to black out, the hitting stopped. Irene took a deep sigh of relief, barely opening her eyes.

She saw Ash above her, his mouth was moving, but she couldn't understand a word he was saying. Everything was in slow motion. She turned her head over to the side to see Annie beating the crap out of the Team Plasma guy. Irene slowly chuckled, and then finally succumbed to the darkness.

* * *

><p>Irene slowly woke up, and found herself in a hospital bed. A shocked gasp escaped her mouth.<p>

_What happened?_ She thought as she sat up. Her whole body was in pain. She looked around the room and noticed all of her Pokemon were around her bed.

"She's waking!" Irene heard Piggy scream. A chuckle came from the entrance of the room.

"It's good to see her finally waking up." She turned her head to the voice, only to see N standing by the door. Irene froze. Her throat closed up, and her heart started to beat faster. She took a deep breath, still staring at N.

"He-hello N. Wh-what ar-are you doing he-here?" She stuttered out and mentally cursed herself for it. She would have to remember not to laugh at Annie anymore.

"I heard you were in the Pokemon Center when I fought your sister and her boyfriend," Irene slowly chuckled at the boyfriend part.

"So you fought her again? Who won?" Irene asked in a raspy voice.

"Sadly, she did." N sighed and turned to face the window.

"N, what are you doing here?" Irene asked again.

"Irene Dray, isn't it? Well I have one thing to say to you, and one thing only." He told her, and Irene leaned in closer to listen.

"I will do my best to beat your sister. She is the chosen one," then N left the Pokemon Center, leaving Irene star struck.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile Annie and Ash were looking around for more Pokemon. As both of them had waited for Irene to come out of her coma, Ash and Annie had decided to battle the Gym Leader for another Badge.<p>

Ash had won hands down with Pikachu, but Annie couldn't even beat Lanora's Herdier. Ash wanted to help Annie to improve on her skills, and catching a new Pokemon would help her greatly.

Besides, Oshawott evolved during the Wellspring cave theme, so this was a good chance to train Annie's new Dewott. Ash had his hand in his pockets, looking down at the dirt, and kicked every rock in his way.

Purrloin was back out of her Pokeball, walking along side Annie.

"Do you think my sister will be all right?" Annie asked, looking at the sky. Ash had to answer truthfully.

"Annie to tell you the truth, I don't know. She's been knocked out for three days now, and she was beat up pretty badly." Annie didn't dare to look at him, if she did, she would bust out in tears. She did everything to protect her sister and now she was hurt. Annie took a deep breath.

She had to be strong, unlike her mom. Annie had called her mom as soon as she reached the Pokemon Center, and told her what had happened. Her mom freaked out, so Annie hung up.

This looking for Pokemon trip was suppose to clear her head more, to think of positive things instead. Ash seemed to get that Annie was still upset. He grabbed her shoulder and turned her to face him.

"Hey cheer up, will ya?" He asked her, but Annie looked away and pushed his hand off of her shoulder.

"How can I when Irene is in the Pokemon Center? This is all my fault, I should have protected her better!" Annie stomped on the ground as hard as she could. Ash, still determined to make her feel better, grabbed her shoulder once again and made her face him.

"This isn't your fault! You did everything you could, and-and I'm very proud of you Annie. You're an amazing Pokemon Trainer, an amazing sister, and an amazing person. Remember that and you'll always do great things. You did everything in your power Annie, and I just don't want to see you this way." He told her, his face softening up. Annie's face softened up too as she looked into his eyes.

"Thank you," She whispered, and Ash smiled a little bit.

"That's what friends are for." He replied happily, though it made Annie sigh and look away.

"What if I want us to be more than friends?" She blurted out, tired of keeping her feelings for him at bay. Ash only looked at her curiously, confused as to where Annie was going with this.

"What do you mean?" He asked her. Annie built up the courage to put all of her chips out on the table, and leaned in enough to put her lips on his.

At first Ash was completely in shock, but then he slowly moved his hands to her waist, and started kissing her back. Annie wrapped her arms around his neck, and the kiss soon ended in a blissful sigh.

As Annie pulled away she was grinning from head to toe as she noticed Ash was smiling too. But you could always leave it to Pikachu to ruin the sweet, heartfelt moment.

"That was an amazing first kiss, wasn't it Ash?" Pikachu teased, and both the teenagers fell flat on their face.

**AWWWWW! See! We told you guys that this was worth the wait! Like we said, sorry if it's a little bit short. We hope you liked it! What do you think about Pikachu ruining the kiss? Why did Ash fall flat on his face? Review and tell us what you think!**


	18. The gift of kissing

**Hey we're back! So how did you like Annie's and Ash's first kiss? *waggles eyebrows* Of course Pikachu had to ruin the moment! Lol, hope you guys like this chapter, tell us if we should be changing anything, or something needs to be fixed. We want you guys to apart of this story too!**

Pikachu laughed on the ground as the two teens were getting up from the ground. Both of their faces were red, the romantic moment was ruined, and now embarrassment flooded through them.

"Uh . . ." Ash rubbed the back of his neck, and looked around uncomfortably. Annie used her hair to cover her beat red face. A moment later a thought popped into her head.

"How did you know what Pikachu said?" She asked out all of the sudden, not caring that they just kissed. Ash blinked in shock. It didn't seem out of the ordinary that Pikachu just spoke. He could usually interpret what Pikachu was saying, but now it was just a little more clear.

"Pikachu and I have a great bond?" Ash guessed. Pikachu was now understanding the problem. Ash couldn't understand Pokemon, but he heard what Pikachu said.

"Hey! Bone head!" Pikachu cried out, and both of the teens looked at Pikachu.

"Wow, it actually worked!" Pikachu laughed as Ash became red in the face.

"Who are you calling 'Bone head'?" Ash yelled at Pikachu.

"How can you understand me?" Pikachu asked, climbing up Ash's arm. Annie's eyes widened, a theory crossing her mind. But it was impossible! Right?

"Maybe the kiss gave him the ability to speak to Pokemon?" Annie blurted out, and then put her hand over her mouth. Hearing it aloud made the theory seem more realistic.

"But a kiss shouldn't be able to do that!" Pikachu yelled. He never thought a kiss would be able to do that.

"Maybe . . ." Ash replied, thinking hard. He could talk to Pokemon, but for how long?

"Hey Pikachu?" Ash asked out of the blue, Pikachu looked at him.

"Huh?" Pikachu asked, but all Ash heard was 'Pika'.

"So it is true! Annie kiss me again!" Ash wanted to test out her theory.

"W-what?" Annie choked on her words, and then Ash unexpectedly kissed her. It wasn't a sweet, soft, long kiss. Instead it was short, rough, and sloppy, but it still made Annie melt inside. Ash pulled back, and Pikachu looked at him crazy. Since Pikachu was still on Ash's head, he slapped him with his tail like a reproaching mother.

"Didn't your mother teach you any better?" Pikachu yelled, and Annie blushed. Annie was still shocked that Ash just kissed her, again.  
>Ash smiled and hugged Annie. Annie stood as still as a statue, her mind had went blank in pure bliss. Ash was giving her so much attention.<p>

"Your theory! It worked! I don't know if it's just you or me or whatever, but when I kiss you I can understand Pokemon for a few minutes!" Ash cheered out, and Annie was still in a daze.

"You-your saying my ki-kis-kisses can let you understand Pokemon?" Annie yelled, though her voice wavered in fear. Ash nodded excitedly, and then at that moment Annie fainted.

Irene was sitting on her bed in the Pokemon Center, bored out of her mind. She kept thinking about what N said, that her sister was the chosen one.

"Nice to see I'm so great." Irene muttered sarcastically to herself. Irene was biting her thumb nail when Leaf spoke up.

"Leaf is bored. Leaf wants you to turn on the Tv, please." Leaf told Irene. Irene sighed and grabbed the Tv remote and turned the Tv in her room on.

"Kanto, where lovely Pokemon live, and where the beginners start. Professor Oak also lives in Kanto, and so does his famous grandson! Are you a fan of Gary Oak? By his T-shirt! Posters, signed by him! You can only get these special offers in the Gary Oak store! Now in Unvoa, Jhoto, and Kanto." A group of cheerleaders were on the Tv, screaming out Gary's name.

"Go Gary! You're the best! If you can't beat them, no one can!" They cried out. Irene rolled her eyes, and changed the channel. This Gary dude seemed so full of it. Irene would love to give the guy a piece of her mind on how everything does not fall into perfection. Just by taking one look at him, Irene knew he was no good. Just some slime ball celebrity. His grandfather on the other hand . . . Well it had always been Irene's dream to meet the great Samuel Oak himself ever since she started working for Professor Juniper. Irene sighed, and got up from her bed. Her body ached everywhere, but it was better then staying in bed. As she made it into the lobby, Ash busted into the Pokemon Center with Annie on his back.

"Ash?" Irene asked, but Ash ran past her, running towards their room.

"Well then . . ." Irene muttered, but then noticed that Ash was carrying Annie! Irene quickly ran after Ash.

**Tell us how you liked it! Good, bad, horrible, need to stop, so amazing it makes you cry? Anything? Please Read & Review!**


	19. Sisterly love

**Chapter 19! YAY! We made it this far! And THANK YOU JUSTMEAGAIN123 FOR REVIEWING! You're awesome! Anyways . . . I sadly don't own Pokemon. *Tear* **

Irene stood at the door way while Ash put Annie on her bed.

"Ash, what happened?" Irene asked, worried for her sister.

"She, uh fainted after I told her that I can understand Pokemon when she kissed me?" Irene frowned slightly, Annie fainting? Kissing? Pokemon talk? It was all so confusing, so she turned to Pikachu. Pikachu sighed as he sat down on the floor.

"Annie kissed Ash, I made a joke, both of them face planted, Ash understood me, then he couldn't, Ash kissed Annie, and then he told her that only when they kiss can he understand Pokemon. Only for a few minutes though." Pikachu explained. Irene face dropped a little in surprise.

"Wow a lot of things happened while I was gone! You guys already faced the gym, beat N, and made out." Irene took a seat on a chair by a wall. Ash's face turned red.

"I won the gym, Annie lost. Annie beat N though. And we did not make out!" Ash defended, and Irene snorted a little bit.

"Well while you two love birds were having a make out session, N came over." Irene explained to Ash. Ash's face went slightly dark.

"What did he say to you? Did he hurt you?" Ash had become a little protective of Irene now, ever since the Wellspring Cave incident. Plus he liked Annie, and Irene was Annie's little sister. Annie would kill him if he didn't try his hardest to protect her.

"Hurt me? Of course not! If he tried, I would have beat the crap out of him like my sister taught me!" Ash sat beside Annie, and held her hand. Irene could see that he didn't believe her.

"I don't see why you guys don't like him. He's a nice guy! He seems a little lonely though . . . But he didn't hurt me!" Irene screamed out, and crossed her arms.

"Because he's a creep and a stalker." Annie croaked out, groggily sitting up.

"Where am I?" She asked, slightly looking around.

"You're in the Pokemon Center. Don't you remember anything?" Ash pushed her down lightly on her shoulder. Annie had to think before turning a deep shade of crimson. Looking away from him, Annie noticed Irene standing beside her bed.

"Irene!" She called out, jumping out of her bed, and grabbed her sister into a huge bear hug. Irene almost choked from the sudden hug, and Annie's hair was in her mouth so now she couldn't breathe.

"An-annie!" Irene called out, and Annie let go, though her face showed that she didn't want to.

"Sorry I was just so worried about you! Don't scare me like that!" Annie growled, going back to her old self. Irene put both hands up in defense.

"Hey you're the one that said, 'Dream big, go hard, risk it all.'" Irene quoted the line Annie used to say to her.

"I never said that! That doesn't even applies to this problem! You could have died! Mom and I were so worried!" Annie cried out, glaring at Irene. Irene hung her head, she didn't want to have her sister worried over her.

"I'm sorry, it's just that they had Leaf, and I couldn't let them take him. He's my Pokemon, and I would gladly gave up my life for his." Irene said, acting brave, though she was terrified of what Annie was going to do.

"DO YOU KNOW HOW STUPID YOU SOUND!" Annie yelled at her, her eyes a little blood shot. Irene took a big gulp.

"What if that was Purrloin? Or Pansear? Or even Oshawott?" Irene asked.

"Dewott." Ash corrected. Irene looked at Ash in awe. Annie's Oshawott evolved?

"Or what if it was Ash?" Irene said to her sister, taking a step forward. The two sisters glared at each other. Irene had every right to try to protect the one's she loved. But giving up her own life? Annie bit her lip and took a quick glance at Ash. She would do everything in her power to protect Ash, but die for him? Die for her Pokemon? Annie looked into Irene's sky like blue eyes.

"Irene, you're my sister. I have every right to be mad at you, because, losing you would be like losing a piece of me." Annie admitted. Annie would die to protect her younger sister. The thought made Irene's heart swell a little.

"I'm not saying to die for me Annie. I'm just saying I have every right to protect my family, even if it means dying. Or having brain damage, or what ever." Irene told her older sister.

"And I would be very mad if that happened to you. How would you feel if it happened to me?" Annie asked, and then started walking out of the room. Irene bit her lip.

"Annie! I'm sorry to cause you a scare, I know I would be bum if this happened to you. But I know it won't because you're the chosen one!"  
>Annie stopped her hand at the door knob.<p>

"What?" Annie asked, slowly turning around.

_Well crap._ Irene thought as she smiled guiltily at her sister.

**So do you like it? Sorry for shortness! That's been happening the past few chapters, but anyways sorry! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! REVIEW!**


	20. Standing up to the bully!

**Chapter twenty!I would like to thank Justmeagain123 for reviewing! BUT COME ON PEOPLE REVIEW! But Justmeagain your prize is . . .**

**Annie: A brand new car!**

**Me: Ok maybe not a new car . . . Cause we don't have that type of money to buy a car and crap. *Laughs nervously***

**Irene: So what do we get her?**

**Me: A Hug from everyone!**

**Everyone(Annie, Irene,Ash, Pikachu, ect. . .): Gives Justmeagain123 a hug!**

**Me: Sorry that's the best I can give ya! Your one of our favorite reiewers! (Not that we get much . . .) Anyways, I hope you feel glad or what ever when you read this chapter! *Hands Justmeagain123 a hat that says "Your number 1!"***

* * *

><p>Irene called back all of her Pokemon, and let Piggy out. Annie also let out her Purrloin, who was in her Pokeball for quite some time.<p>

"Thank Mew." Purrloin yawned and stretched at the same time. She hated Pokeballs.

"It was getting stuffy in there." She called out another yawn. Annie sat by Ash on the bed, and Irene was sitting in a chair. Both of the older teenager's were staring at her as if this was a crime investigation.

"Spill it sis!" Annie yelled, she wanted to know what Irene meant.

"Well N came over . . ."

"That creep!" Annie pounded a metal rail. Ash put a hand on her shoulder, eying her, almost like saying let Irene finish her story. Irene nodded a thanks to him.

"Well, you see, he came over, and I asked why he was here. He said that he knew I was in the hospital and wanted to visit me. So after a few seconds, I asked again. He sighed and said that he would do his best to defeat you and that you were the chosen one." Irene finished. Annie slightly growled. Irene did feel a pang of jealously in her stomach. How come her sister was the one getting to be able to do fun things?

Irene sighed and shook her head. Annie deserved it, she was the older sister after all.

Annie on the other hand was furious. She just wanted to be a normal person, with normal goals, and have a normal life. And now she was in a roller coaster. Everything was just the tip of the ice berg, and she knew her mountain was crumpling. Annie placed her head on Ash's shoulder, trying to soak up to news up.

"So what am I supposed to do, now that I am the chosen one?" Annie asked everyone in the room.

"Hey, if you're the chosen one, does that mean I'm the second ruler of the world?" Purrloin asked, thinking of things she would do as queen. Everyone, except Ash, gave her a weird look.

"What?" Purrloin asked, wondering why everyone was looking at her.

"I'm the air head, and even I know that didn't make sense." Piggy admitted. Irene smirked a little at Purrloin.

"And the tables have turned young kitty cat." Irene said smoothly to Purrloin.

"KITTY CAT! Who do you think you are calling me-" Purrloin was stopped when Piggy used a fire attack on Purrloin.

"Don't yell at my trainer!" Piggy screamed, finally standing up for himself.

"Or what?" Purrloin asked dangerously.

Piggy charged at Purrloin, tackling her to the wall. Purrloin let out an 'oomph' and growled. She stood up and used the move attract. Piggy swayed a little bit, but then used Ember. Purrloin was burned, and fell on her butt.

"I will not be defeated by some pig!" Purrloin screeched. Purrloin used Assist, and a water pulse coming out of her mouth. Piggy took major damage, but used Flame wheel. A few embers and flame wheels later, Purrloin was out for the count. Piggy took a deep breath then fell down too. A couple of seconds later, a white light surrounded him, making him grow bigger.

"NO!" Irene yelled, and the glowing stopped, then it reduced, and it showed Piggy, still as Piggy. He looked up at Irene, then back at himself. Irene felt like a horrible person not letting her Pokemon evolve. She knew that Piggy would have gotten stronger, but she liked him all cute and cuddly. Annie took a deep breath, making everyone pay attention. Purrloin got back up, and glared at Piggy, who ran up to Irene and hid.

"You got lucky, Piggy." She spat out his name, then stuck her nose up high.

"We're in Nacrene city. Lets go explore!" Annie said, as she got up. The rest of the gang mumbled, and followed her out of the Pokemon Center.

**OK! Since this chapter is like really short we're going to put another one up, cause welll this is just so short! AH! Dang short chapters . . . **

**Annie: Before were givin' the boot, I would just like to proclaim that Awesome and Her sister DO NOT own Pokemon! I repeat DO NO own Pokemon!**


	21. Brain Damage

**Like I promised! Another chapter for our short chapter from before. Anywho! Enjoy! And I kinda kicked Irene and Annie out . . . What they're suppose to be in the story! Not with me! *Whispers* But don't tell my sister that! Haha! Enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: Sadly me and my siter do not own Pokemon. But that will soon change! *Grins evillly***

Irene was amazed that the whole town was made up of wood. She looked at her map, seeing what type of sight seeing there were in the town.

"Ohh, theirs a museum! And a cafe!" Irene rushed in excitement.

"Ash and I already went to the Museum," Annie told her younger sister. Irene smirked as an idea popped into her head.

"As a first date?" Irene waggled her eyebrows and Annie's face turned red.

"NO! The gym is there, dummy." Annie retorted, blushing big time. Purrloin was beside her trainer's leg and rolled her eyes.

"I'm with the idiot girl. It did seem like first date, you guys were holding hands and all!" Purrloin lied, but she thought it would be funny.

"DID NOT!" Annie yelled, her face red with anger now. She just wished everyone would stop making fun of her, it was embarrassing.  
><em>That you like Ash? And that maybe, just maybe you guys are dating?<em> Her mind asked her, she glared at the ground.

_**NO! I-I like Ash very much, it's not embarrassing that I like him, or that I MIGHT be dating him.**_ She told her mind.

_Then why are you saying it's embarrassing?_ Her mind asked.  
><em><em>

_**It's not!**_ She yelled at her mind.

_Then what's the problem? If somebody is teasing you, you should just smirk and confirm anything and march right up to Ash and give him a big kiss to prove your point!_ Her brain told her. Annie started to blush again.

"The problem is that I don't know if he likes me!" Annie screamed out loud, then ducked her head down in embarrassment. Her mind left her a frustratingly blank answer.  
><em><em>

_**Great, now I am a psycho freak talking to myself.**_ Annie thought as Irene and Ash both stared at her weirdly. Irene pointed at Annie and made circles by her head.

"I AM NOT CRAZY!" Annie yelled, then slapped her forehead. She just wanted to crawl under a rock and hide from the mortification. Everyone in town was now staring at her, and Irene patted her back gently.

"You make it seem like it!" She sung out, and Annie turned around and smacked her with the numchucks.

"Ow . . ." Irene cried out as she fell down.

"Whoa, it just like I had deja vu." Annie muttered, and Ash raised an eyebrow.

"Deja vu?" He asked, and Pikachu sighed.

"It's when you see or hear the same thing more then once." Pikachu explained, but Ash didn't hear anything. Pikachu sighed at Ash, and looked at Annie pleadingly.

"Kiss him for me, so I can explain once again." Pikachu said, and Annie fell backwards beside Irene, who was sitting up laughing.

"What?" Ash cluelessly asked. Even the Pokemon laughed.

"He told Annie to kiss you again, so he could tell you what he said." Irene explained, still laughing. Ash turn red.

"Who ex-exactly said that?" Ash stuttered out.

"Pikachu of course!" Irene replied cheerfully. Ash slightly glared at Pikachu who had fallen off his shoulder from laughing. Then Ash thought of something clever. If everyone one was going to make fun them, then he'll just do something stupid. Annie might get mad at him though. . .

Ash had a crush on Annie, but the kiss they shared, he didn't know if it was real or not. Well of course it was real! She was the one who made the first move, but does she feel the same way now? She just gets so embarrassed, and shy, and it makes Ash a little uncomfortable. He just wished she would tell him straight out if she liked him or not. He didn't want to be played as a fiddle, now that would suck.

Ash mustered all of his courage, knowing that if he stayed shy and quiet, his friends would only make fun of them more. He marchd up to Annie confidently, and held out his hand. Annie grabbed his hand, and Ash pulled her very close, so close, that their cheeks were nuzzling together.

"How about a date? You and I? Right now?" Ash whispered into her neck, seductively. If this what it took to get some alone time with her, then he'll do it. Annie trembled at his voice.

"Uh, wh-whe-where?"

"The cafe!" Ash said. They broke apart from the close embrace, but still held hands. Irene burst out laughing, and stood up.

"I'll be at the museum, fighting the gym leader. Make sure to lock the door at the Pokemon center!" Irene called out, and started running away.

"IRENE NELLA DRAY!" Annie screamed, she was so embarrassed that her sister would even say that. She was only 13 years old! The next time Annie would see her, she would knock some sense into that girl!

But as she looked up at Ash's eyes, she was glad to be alone with him. All she had to do was duct tape Pikachu, and they would have the perfect time. Hand in hand, they set off to the warehouse Cafe for their very first date.

**Hehe, I hope you get what Irene meant. And just to tell you readers, I AM NOT THAT ANNOYING! I would shoot myself before I went that far! Ok no, I would just get help. But my sister is as Awesome as Annie, that's for sure! And the reason Ash went suductive is because he wanted some alone time with Annie. We hope you guys loved this chapter! REVIEW!**


	22. The Adventures Of Pikachu and Purrloin!

**Justmeagain123 you rock! Thanks for reviewing our last chapter! Man Chapter 22! This story is coming out great! **

**Disclaimer: My sister and I do not own POkemon. I tried sueing the owner but he quickly disgaurd me all because I didn't knw his name! People now and days! All I wanted was to own Pokemon! My plan ruin . . .**

**Just to warn you guys, this is all Pikachu and Purrloin fluff stuff in a way. So now Annie, Ash, Or Irene. *Tear***

Pikachu was trailing behind Ash and Annie. Though, he thought he was going to puke with all of the cuteness in the air. Purrloin also felt dragged.

"We get it! Stop trying to make us throw up!" Purrloin complained to the new couple who were hand in hand walking towards the cafe.

"Well if you'er so sick of us, then why don't you two have a little adventure!" Annie snapped at Purrloin and Pikachu.

"That sounds like a wonderful idea!" Purrloin said, motioning for Pikachu to follow her.

"Good bye! Have fun with your make out session!" Purrloin screamed behind her shoulder, which made Annie puff out in anger.

"Pokemon." She muttered, and Ash chuckled, wrapping an arm around her waist as they entered the cafe.

Purrloin looked to see if the door was closed, then looked at Pikachu mischievously.

"I don't like that smile," Pikachu commented, slowly backing up.

"With no bossy trainers, now we can have some real fun!" Purrloin purred, looking around the town.

"Which would be . . .?" Pikachu asked, and the two started walking around the town. Purrloin wanted to do something fun, and mischievous. Some thing that could get her in trouble. She spotted a stand that held tomato's.

Purrloin slowly stalked behind the cart, waiting for the owner to leave for a second. The guy that was selling tomato's was trying to get a little girl to buy one.

Purrloin jumped up and quickly grabbed a tomato and threw it at the back of the guy's head. The man quickly turned around, only to meet another tomato. Pikachu jumped up, and grabbed a tomato, but stopped an looked at it for a moment. Was it the right thing to throw the tomato?

"Come on throw it! It's fun!" Purrloin said, laughing as she threw another one at the man, who was starting to get closer to them.

"I don't think so . . ." Pikachu told her, not sure if he should do it.

"Don't be such a wuss." Purrloin retorted. Pikachu frowned, and looked up at the guy and threw the tomato at him. Then a smile crept up on his face as he threw one more. Soon the man was met with a whole wave of tomato's. The man fell down, with red sauce all over him. The two Pokemon laughed.

"I quit!" The man said, as he stood up, throwing his hat to the ground and ran off.

"Now wasn't that fun?" Purrloin asked, still laughing.

"Totally." Pikachu admitted. Soon the owner of the tomato cart came up, looking angry at the two Pokemon.

"You guys are gonna pay!" He yelled at them.

"We should run, shouldn't we?" Pikachu asked, and Purrloin gave him a look.

"No dip Sherlock!" She yelled, and both of them jumped off the stand, and ran off.

The owner chased after them, and then Pikachu used a thunder bolt on the guy. Purrloin nudged Pikachu as they were still running.

"Nice going. For a rat." She commented, smirking.

"Shouldn't be talking kitty cat." Pikachu retorted, and she frowned. They ran out of town, and was soon in the outskirts. Pikachu went to make sure the guy didn't follow him. Purrloin climbed a nearby tree, and laid lazily on the branch.

"Don't call me kitty cat." Purrloin finally said. Pikachu came back, and climbed the tree also, sitting in the branch above her.

"Why? It's cute." Pikachu asked, taking a bite of an apple he just found.

"Well I'm not a cute." Purrloin spat out, licking her paw.

"Last time I checked you were freakin' adorable." Pikachu freely said, not knowing what he said really. Just like his trainer Ash.

"Just because I am a Purrloin, doesn't make me adorable! Last time I checked I was a scum bag Pokemon. And I like that title!" Purrloin snapped, looking away.

Pikachu jumped down to her branch.

"Do you really? Sure you do things differently, but that what makes you, you. And I like you." It just rolled off his tongue, but what he meant was that he liked her personality. Purrloin scoffed.

"Yeah right. What's so great about me?" She asked.

"It's true! You know how to have fun, and to lighten somebody's mood." Purrloin rolled her eyes, looking away. Pikachu sighed and patted her back.

"Stop denying yourself, and you'll feel much better." Pikachu muttered, leaning in closer to hug her. When Pikachu's arm was almost around her, she slapped it off, and jumped down from the branch.

"Come on, Annie and Ash must be looking for us." Purrloin said, walking to the city.

"So close." Pikachu muttered as he jumped down the tree.

**I told you! Pikachu and Purrloin fluff. Next chapter is Annie's and Ash's date! But don't worry there will be some Irene stuff going on some time soon! Review people!**


	23. Annie's and Ash's first date!

**Chapter 23! Thank you for the diversity of viewers we have recieved. We are so happy to have 25 reviews! Thank you guys so much for the support! My sister and I hope you enjoy this next chapter!**

**Disclaimer: We do not own Pokemon! Wish we could though!**

As Ash was opening the door for Annie, the door handle smacked her in the gut. Annie let out a cry of pain, and Ash waved his hands in panic.

"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! I didn't know that would happen!" Ash cried out, scared as to what to do. Annie took in a gulp of air as she was hunched over.

"It's ok . . ." She wheezed out. Ash grabbed her shoulder, and lightly pulled her straight. Annie still clutched her stomach.

"I am so sorry Annie! Truthfully I-" Annie placed an finger over his mouth, making him stop his sentence.

"It's all right, I promise." She told Ash. Ash let out a sigh of relief, as he walked in the Cafe. Annie staggered behind him. The waitress smiled as they walked in.

"How may I help?" She asked them sweetly.

"Take us to a table of two please." Ash replied kindly.

"Alrighty then! Follow me!" She told them, and led them to a table down the stairs.

The two teenagers sat down in their chairs.

"What would y'all like to drink?" She asked them.

"Uh, hot cocoa please." Annie said to the waitress.

"I'll have the same." Ash added. The waitress nodded and handed them the menu, and went to go get the drinks.

Annie prompted her head on her hands, staring at Ash.

"So, tell me about the people you traveled with." Annie said, smiling sweetly.

"Well there was Brock, whose probably around twenty two now. He loves girls, especially Nurse Joy's and Officer Jenny's, or any hot girl in a bikini."

"Sounds like he some sort of pig . . ." Annie muttered, but let Ash continue.

"He was the gym leader of Pewter City. But now he's a great Pokemon Breeder. His younger sister now takes over the Gym. Then there's Misty. She has red hair like you. Actually, you remind me of her a lot. She was a great friend, though to much of a hot head. She had a mallet too, which scared the life out of me!" Ash laughed and Annie's frown deepened.

_I don't want to remind him of another girl. He might want to go back to her . . ._ Annie thought as she frowned.

"I stole her bike when I first got Pikachu and she followed me ever since. Then I learned she was one of the four sisters that owned the Cerulean Gym. She specialized in water Pokemon. After about the third region we traveled to, her sisters asked her to take over the gym, and she has been there ever since." Ash finish about Misty.

"She sounds like a stalker." Annie commented, glaring at the table. Ash laughed out loud.

"Probably. Then there was Tracey. He liked to draw and wanted to be a Pokemon scientist. He works for Professor Oak now. Then there were May and Max. They were brother and sister. Their dad was some kind of gym leader, I don't remember much. But May, she was-" He stopped short, as he almost called her beautiful. Which was true, May was pretty, but he didn't like her like that.

"She was a coordinator," Ash finished safely. Annie glared daggers at Ash.

"Funny thing is, Brock stayed with me the whole journey. Kanto, Heno, Jhoto, Sinnoh, and he would have joined me on this one but he said that he was getting too old, and wanted to settle down. So he went back to Kanto." Ash explained.

"And your Sinnoh adventure? Was she there?" Annie asked, jealous of the girls he travel with.

"No, I traveled with a girl named Dawn. She was nice, but way to much of a girlie girl. But she was a great friend, and I usually had to help her out because she was sometimes emotional about her contests." Annie frowned more at the thought of him wrapping his arms around this Dawn's girl waist. Them slowly kissing in the midnight moon. She growled at the thought.

Ash had seen his mistake a little too late. Annie was the jealous type. He gulped and looked away to see the waitress bringing them their drinks. She sat them down and asked if that were ready to order.

"I would like a salad." Annie said smoothly, but anger was in her voice.

"Ribs please." Ash told the waitress. She wrote it down and walked off.

Annie took a sip of her hot cocoa, slightly glaring at Ash.

"Hey! It's not like I made out with any of them!" He told her truthfully. A wave of relief came over her. Annie was the first one to kiss Ash. Maybe. Hopefully.

"You know, it's so peaceful with out everyone." Ash commented, he sort of missed the noise. Annie sighed.

"Dang Irene. Why does she have to be such a blabber mouth?" Annie asked, though her sister was not something she wanted to talk about, but they were both quiet as they were having their date.

"Well her voice makes things more . . ." Ash was thinking of the word.

"More like home? Not so awkward?" Annie suggested.

"Exactly!" Ash said with a huge grin. Annie sighed once more. Was Ash just one big kid? How could she like a guy like him? He did have his sweet and manly moments though. And Ash was cute, and not like that creep N. The thought of what made Ash so great made Annie smile.

Ash started whistling, thinking of what to say next. Then the waitress came by with their food.

"Hello! Here's your food, nice and hot!" She sat down the food on the table.

Annie slowly ate her salad as Ash gulped down his ribs.

"Wow, these ribs of a Milktank are amazing!" Ash breathed down his food, barely stopping for some air. Annie was a vegetarian. She hated the fact that a poor Pokemon had to die because she was hungry. The thought of humans slaughtering a Milktank made her face turn green.

"Well my appetite has just been ruin." She declared as she pushed her salad away. Ash looked up, and almost hit himself. He didn't want to gross his date out. UGH!

Why does he keep doing the wrong thing? First he accidentally hit her in the gut, then he rambled off on how his friends were close to him, like the girls, and now he just ruined her appetite! So stupid!

"So . . ." Annie said, taking a drink of her hot cocoa. Ash didn't know how to reply. This wasn't going according to plan.

"Do you like me?" Ash blurted out, and made a sigh of relief. Finally, they were going back on track. Annie blinked in complete shock, and then her cheeks were tinted pink.

"Uh, do you like me?" She countered back. Ash stopped eating his ribs, and tried to keep his face from blushing.

"I asked you first." He declared, crossing his arms.

"Well I'm the girl." Annie argued.

"I'm the guy."

"You're supposed to be the gentleman that answers the girls question."

"And your supposed to be the lady that doesn't hit her boyfriend with numchucks." Ash thoughtlessly said, but Annie didn't really listen to his words either.

"You're just mad that I'm stronger than you!"

"Are not!"

"Are too!"

"Are not!"

"Are too!"

"ARE NOT!"

"ARE TOO!"

"Are not! Are not! Are not!" Ash yelled like a little boy. Annie finally realized what Ash had said earlier, and smirked devilishly

"Am I your girlfriend?" She asked sweetly, but Ash was still caught up in the argument to completely notice what she had said.

"Yes you are!" He grabbed her hand, pulled her out of her seat, and walked out of the cafe with his cheeks puffed up.

"I just love it when your angry." Annie joked as she sped up a little while still holding Ash's hand.

* * *

><p>Irene was completely defeated. Lanora had whooped her butt like there was no tomorrow. Irene sighed, and sat down on the gym floor. Irene brought her knees up to her chest, letting her chin rest on her knees.<p>

"I'm such a big loser." Irene said, sighing. Lanora frowned.

"You are not a loser. You just have to train harder." She told the young Pokemon trainer.

"Lanora, can I ask you a question?" Irene asked.

"Sure thing." Lanora said.

"Do you think it's wrong not letting a Pokemon evolve?" Lanora frowned.

"Well of course not! Sure they would be stronger, but sometimes Pokemon don't want to evolve. It all depends on the bond." She sweetly told Irene. Irene looked at Piggy in her arms, who had fainted in battle.

"Can they evolve after being told not to?" She asked, and Lanora shook her head.

"I'm not sure, I've never done that." Lanora admitted. Irene sighed, and got off her sorry butt. She looked Lanora right in the eyes.

"I'll get stronger! I promise! Then, then I'll win the badge!" Irene shouted, fist pumping. Lanora smiled and patted Irene's shoulder.

"You seem like a great trainer. Work hard young one." Lanora said, then Irene ran up the stair case. It took her around thirty minutes to figure everything out at the library, but she still did it! She ran out of the library, into the museum, and then left to go outside. As she was running out the door she was unaware of Ash dragging Annie.

So she ran right into the two love birds. And down the road, Pikachu and Purrloin was running to them.

_Well, wasn't this just a great way to meet back up?_ Irene thought as she groaned in pain.

**AWW! Wasn't Annie's and Ash's date just GREAT! Hahaha! And now the gang is all back together! Guess what? Longest chapter ever on this story! Hope you enjoyed it! REVIEW!**


	24. Tangled

**We would like to thank Justmeagain123 and Zangoose Kira! Thank you for reviewing this story! Now hmm, what esle should i put here? Diclaimer! My sister and I do not own Pokemon sadly enough. On to the chapter!**

Ash was on top of Irene, who was on top of Annie. Plus Ash and Annie's hand were still intertwined, so they couldn't let go because of Irene was on there hands. They were in a jumbled mess.

"Irene! Get up!" Annie yelled, gasping in deep breaths.

"I can't! Ash is on me!" Irene complained, wiggling to get out.

"I can't move because you're on my hand! Which leaves me stuck!" Ash complained.

"Then pull it out!" Irene yelled back.

"I can't! My hands are interlocked with Annies. Also, our hands are in a weird angel, so we can't let go!" Ash argued.

"Try!" Irene shrilled angrily. Ash pulled a little bit, but stopped when Annie yelped out in pain.

"That hurts!" She screamed, then started kicking her legs.

"Get off of me!" Annie yelled once more. Ash tried to get up, which only made Annie yelp more. Ash put his body weight back on Irene, who let out an 'oomph' when he did so. Piggy had been thrown beside Purrloin and Pikachu, and was still knocked out. Purrloin shook her head.

"What a mess." She said.

"Yep, almost like life size twister." Pikachu added. The two watched their trainers squirm more, then Purrloin came up with an idea.

"Why don't you shock them?" Purrloin asked Pikachu.

"No wait! Don't-" Irene plead, but it was too late. Pikachu let out a big shock, and it hit our hero's. All three of them jumped in the air, letting out a yelp. The plan worked, and the three of them were all separated, but burnt to a fiery crisp.

"Ow . . ." Irene muttered, her face in the dirt and her butt in the air. Ash was getting up, and his face was black. Annie had her whole body laying on the ground. Purrloin laughed at all of them and high fived Pikachu.

"Nice job." She said, grinning.

"Thanks Kitty Cat." Pikachu replied.

"Don't call me that." Purrloin growled out. Pikachu shrugged his shoulders.

Annie slowly got up, her eyes bloodshot. Irene's face was still buried into the ground.

"PIKACHU!" Annie yelled, as she stood up. Pikachu hid behind Ash.

"Toasty there?" Pikachu asked, hiding more behind Ash.

"YOU'RE DEAD!" Annie screamed, then chased after Pikachu. Pikachu ran away, then shot another electric bolt at Annie, which made her fall backwards.

"I will have my revenge . . ." Annie muttered, as she fell into darkness.

**Yeah that was super short . . . Our bad? Review please?**


	25. Meltdown

**Ok since last chapter was SOOO FREAKING SHORT we are adding another one! I hope you enjoy this chapter more!**

**Disclaimer: We do not own pokemon . . . *Tear***

Annie woke up in the Pokemon Center once again. She was sort of getting tired of seeing this dang center. She took a deep breath, and opened her eyes. Ash was sleeping on a chair besides her, and Annie slightly smiled as she sat up.

She saw her Pokeballs and frowned. At least I caputured another Pokemon. She told her self as she slid off the bed. Annie looked down at the gown they had put on her. She blushed, wondering if it was Ash that had undressed her. Annie saw her clothes laying on a chair and put them on, and then grabbed her Pokeballs. She brushed her hair and smiled at the mirror on the wall, she looked good.  
>When Annie was about to leave the room she decided to leave Ash a note. She walked up to a small table where there was a piece of paper and a pen.<p>

**Dear Ash,**  
><strong>You might be waking up to this lovely letter when you wake up. I don't know, I could be back before you wake up, depending how long you have been asleep. But if you do wake up to this letter, no worries. I am just exploring, I'll be back around four thirty. Don't come looking for me, I need some time to think.<strong>  
><strong>Love the amazingly awesome girlfriend-<strong>  
><strong>Annie<strong>

She folded the letter up and placed it on the bed she was sleeping on. She went over to Ash and gave him a small kiss on the cheek. Ash moved, mumbling about something and went back to his deep sleep. Annie placed a hand on her mouth and giggled.

She walked out of the room, taking a glance at Ash, also seeing that Pikachu was on his lap. Annie grinned then thought of the perfect thing to get her revenge on Pikachu. Soon Annie just shook her head, she just didn't have the heart to do it. Annie was changing, and she felt . . . Well happy about it.

Reborn. But she's still climbing, Annie knew that in her heart. A long climb away, and only time would tell if she could make it. Annie smiled and shook her head. She was sounding like some wise person. Maybe that wasn't such a bad thing . . .

* * *

><p>Annie was back at the small bridge, looking at the water. A little girl was pacing, Annie had already faced her in battle and won.<p>

"Would you stop pacing so much? You're giving me a headache." Annie told the girl. The girl stopped and sat beside Annie.

"Sorry 'bout that! Hey, you seem down, what's wrong?" The question surprised Annie. Annie just shrugged her shoulders, staring off into the long blue river. It seemed so peaceful, like she could just float in the middle for an eternity. What was wrong with Annie? Just before she came out here she was happy, wasn't she? Annie shook her head, but something was tugging in the back of her mind.

"I don't know. I feel, different." The girl stared at Annie for a long time.

"Like how?" The girl asked, pulling her glasses back up on the bridge of the nose.

"I feel . . . Happier. Like everything is just going to be all right. But nothing was wrong in the first place. My heart swells every time I think of something, and I can't help but smile and feel at peace." Annie looked down at her chest, placing a hand on her heart.

"What is this feeling I feel? It's nothing I have ever felt before. It scares me, yet I am so attracted by it. I want to reach out and touch it, but it's so far away. Everything is so confusing, and blurry, yet I see everything clearly. It doesn't make any sense." Annie told the girl, looking away. The girl smiled and lightly placed a hand on Annie's arm.

"It's called love. I think you have fallen in love my dear friend for the first time." Annie blushed, thinking about Ash. She didn't love him, did she? No she can't, sure maybe a crush, but she couldn't possibly love the guy! She just meet him for Mew's sake!

No she simply woouldn't believe it. Annie frowned, pushing the feeling away from her heart, even though it caused her so much pain. The girl chuckled.

"You can tell this is your first time. Let it feel you, the love that your heart pours out is a very good thing. I don't know much about love, but I do have a wonderful boyfriend. I don't know if I love him or not, but I'll feel it when I do." The girl sweetly smiled, taking her hand off Annie's shoulder.

"But I feel so far away to be that different person." Annie whispered, for some odd reason it made her eyes a little watery.

"Everything takes times. Love takes an eternity. But you'll find the way. 'Torn apart, broken together.' Remember that, all right?" Then the girl got up and started pacing again. Annie looked at her confusedly.

"That doesn't make any sense!" Annie told her, but the girl just ignored Annie and kept on pacing. Annie sighed and shook her head. She was even more confused then ever. Torn apart, broken together? That doesn't even makes sense! What is it even suppose to mean . . . How can you break something together?

Annie scrunched up her face, regretting even opening her mouth to that girl.

Annie Dray, seventeen years old, the girl who was never broken, the leader and the smart one, the one with a cold heart, loved Ash Ketchum. Impossible, nope not happening.

But why did her heart swell up every time she thought about him? Why was it hard to breath when his handsome face appeared in her head or in her sight? Why did she keep every conversation that she had with the guy in her head and replay them to make her smile? Was she some kind of stalker? No, she didn't feel like it. Annie looked down at her hands. Nope, no stalker feeling there.

Then why does she feel the way she does. Sure she had one or two boyfriends in her life time, Annie was beautiful, but not many guys had went to the school she went to. All the guys had stared at her, in her beauty, in her little aura she had around her. But no guy dared to get close. They all knew Annie was the untouchable, only a fool would go after her. Her heart broke a little, sure she acted mean and unstoppable, but she just wished that a guy would come up to her and treat her like a normal person.

Annie was a shy blubbering mess when it came to guys, couldn't they see that? She was just one seventeen year old girl. Not afraid danger, only afraid of love. Annie moved away from the bridge, and went and sat in the tall grass so she could cry without the girl noticing.

Why did she feel like such a mess? Annie didn't wipe her tears away, so she let them slowly fall down her cheek.

Annie hated that she was crying, she just wanted to hit herself and tell herself to suck it up. She thought about Irene, on how she also took on Annie's look. When Irene went to school, guys followed her around, she hated it, and used Annie for protection. How come Irene was so open to people? Couldn't she see the danger of what the world possessed?

_Stop it Annie!_ The little voice in her head screamed.

_**No! I have every right to be the way I am!**_ Annie screamed back, why couldn't it just leave her alone? Can't she once feel sad about something with out being yelled at? She always had to be the tough girl, well . . . What if she didn't want to be?

_Because if you break down then the world does. Stay tough girl! This is all that Ashy boys fault._

_**No it isn't! He's the one that made me realize that I can feel other things with out having to be ashamed of it . . .** _The thought surprised Annie. Annie hadn't cry in the past three years. And when she did cry she never showed it to anyone. When something did push her into crying she would be in a extremely bad mood, and she would try to stop the tears as best as she could.

She had to be perfect, no one could stop her.

_Good, now get your butt up, and find a Pokemon._ She took a deep breath and wiped her eyes. Annie bet her face was a little bit red. She sat there for a moment, quietly breathing.

Annie vowed to herself that she wouldn't break down like that again. She had to be strong, even if it meant staying away from Ash. The thought pained Annie, but if she was going to be perfect, she would have to stay away from the one she loved. He just didn't fit in her tough girl schedule.

"Excuse me, ma'am? Are you all right?" A female voice asked, almost making Annie jump out of her skin.

"Yes." Annie answered the voice, even though she didn't know who it was. A Blitzle showed up from behind the tall grass. She sat down in front of Annie.

"Are you sure? You don't seem like it. Your eyes are all red and puffy. What are those wet things coming out of your eyes?" She asked with curiosity in her voice. The comment made Annie giggle, though the action hurt her chest.

"Those are called tears. It happens when a person is sad or confused." Annie explained to the Pokemon. The Pokemon went ohhh, and nodded her head. Annie smiled at the Bliztle.

"Well I better get going." She told the Pokemon. Annie just didn't have the heart to capture the Pokemon after what had happened, and the Bliztle was even nice to her. Annie stood up and walked away, but the Blitzle followed her.

"Wow, you humans are so WEEEEEIRRRRRRRD!" She let the word drag itself out. Annie chuckled.

"Yes we have non drinkable water coming from our eyes. Don't you Pokemon cry?" Annie asked her, and the Bliztle looked at Annie curiously.

"Maybe. I don't any ways. Hey what other weird things do you humans do? I didn't know you guys could talk to us Pokemon." Blitzle asked for more information. Annie bit her lip, she didn't know if she wanted to tell the Pokemon or not.

"We can't. I only know two other people besides me that can understand Pokemon. It's a dangerous thing to be able to do." Blitzle looked down at the grass, seeming to become shy.

"Hey if you're not going to tell me, maybe I can see it for myself? Can I go with you?" Blitzle eyes turned pleading, looking so cute. Annie smiled brightly.

"Of course you can!" She said cheerfully. She brought out a Pokeball and Blitzle touched the thing with her nose. The red smoke dragged her into the Pokeball. The Pokeball beeped a few times and Blitzle was caught.

**Yea this was suppose to be emotional . . . What you never had an extream break down before? They only happen to crazy people . . . oh wait we are all sane in this world. I dunno, we just felt like writing a depressing chapter . . . review people!**


	26. I Sawk the power!

**Yeah sorry that this chapter is a wee bit short, but we hope you guys still enjoy! :)**

**Disclaimer: We do not own pokemon . . . *sad face***

Irene had learned the secret to beat Lenora; capturing a fighting type Pokemon. Of course Irene would have to capture one first.

Irene heard that some fighting types were right outside the city, just before Pinwheel forest. Of course she hated bugs, for they terribly frightened her. Except for a Joltik, they never give her the creeps, they were just so cute in her mind.

Irene took a big breath and headed towards the road to Pinwheel forest. Piggy was sleeping on her head, slightly snoring. Irene told Ash that she was going to find more Pokemon, and he said that he would watch Annie. Irene bit her lip.

How was her sister? They seemed to be getting hurt a lot.

Irene stepped into the deep grass, and suddenly was kicked in the gut. She gasped in pain as she fell backwards. Piggy yelped as he fell. Irene held her stomach, looking up at her attacker.

She saw it was not human but a Pokemon. A Sawk to be more in detail.

"Figures." She muttered as she stood up. She coughed, then sent a Pokeball into the air. Out came her psychic Pokemon, Munna or better known as Mini. Mini looked around then saw the Sawk. She gulped as she stared at the male Pokemon.

"Mini use Pysbeam!" Irene commanded, glaring at the Sawk. How dare it just kick her without her knowing! Her pride was damaged at the moment. She grinned, nah not really. But her stomach felt on fire.

Mini had something come out of her mouth, and fired it at the Sawk. The Sawk took the hit then ran to Mini and used sucker punch which resulted to an uppercut on Mini. Mini flew into the air, and the Sawk jumped, using Hammer arm. Mini fell hard on the ground. Irene gritted her teeth, then had an idea.

"Mini! Use Yawn!" Mini let out a huge yawn, with made Sawk feel drowsy. He used another sucker punch which caused Mini to faint. Irene returned Mini into her Pokeball and sent out Leaf.

"Leaf on duty!" He happily called out.

"Leaf use bite!" She commanded, pointing at the Sawk. Leaf ran up to Sawk and bit his leg. It was a surprise attack because Sawk was drowsy. Sawk picked up Leaf by the neck and started slapping him in the face. Leaf cried out, but before Leaf could faint, the Sawk went to sleep, and let Leaf go.

"Leaf use vine whip!" Irene ordered. Leaf did as he told, the Sawk was still asleep.

"Go Pokeball!" Irene called out, throwing a Pokeball at the Sawk. It beeped a few times, but then the Sawk came back out. Irene was so surprised at what had happened.

"Pokeball, once more!" Once again Sawk was not captured. Irene threw two more and felt like giving up. She had one Pokeball left and it was a Great Ball. She didn't want to waste it on this Pokemon. She shrugged her shoulders and did anyway.

The Great Ball swayed then clicked, indicating that Sawk was caught. Irene cheered and gave Leaf a hug, then kissed the Pokeball that Mini was in.

"You did good." She whispered to the Pokeball. She returned Leaf and picked up the Great Ball that contained her new Pokemon.

"I am going to call you Surprise." She smiled at the name, it felt right on her tongue. She had just caught a Sawk! Now Irene was on her way to the Pokemon Center to heal her Pokemon and check up on her sister.

**And that's how Irene caught her next Pokemon, Surprise. I hope you guys liked this chapter! Review! Please? **


	27. Magical

**Thanks for all the review! We love you guys! Sorry for not updating sooner, busy, busy, busy! Anywho we sooooo do not own Pokemon. Sadly enough. We only own Annie and Iren**

"Pika! Pika! PIKACHU!" Ash heard as he felt somebody shaking his shoulder. He let out a grumble and waved the person off. Then a electric shock came over him.

"AH!" He yelled, shooting up out of the seat. His back and neck felt stiff, but his eyes noticed that Annie wasn't in her bed. He picked up the letter and started reading. He gasped when he was done. What if something happened to her? What if she was captured?

"Pikachu!" Pikachu said, pulling on his leg, his nose in the air. Ash looked up to see the door. Pikachu was right, he should go find her.

"Thanks Pikachu." He said and ran out the door, but then ran into somebody. Pikachu slapped his forehead.

"Pika . . . ." Pikachu sighed and shook his head.

Both Annie and Ash were on the floor, rubbing their heads.

"Ow!" Annie yelled at Ash, glaring. Ash got up and chuckled nervously.

"Sorry?" He said, looking innocent.

"That is what I was trying to tell you." Pikachu shouted, and kept hitting his forehead. Annie chuckled a little bit and sniffled.

"Annie, you Ok?" Ash asked, taking a concerned step forward. Annie glared daggers at him, which made him stop in his tracks.

"Perfectly fine." She told him, then flipped her hair and went to the small bathroom that was in the room. Ash looked down at Pikachu, who looked up at him in turn.

"Is it just me or was her eyes puffy and red?" He asked his Pikachu. Pikachu sighed and shook his head once more.

"You don't know women at all." Then he walked away. Ash smiled brightly, jumping up and down like a little boy. It was great to know everything was perfectly fine with Annie. That her eyes were just a trick of his imagination.

Annie was in the bathroom trying to get her eyes back to white. She forgot that they were still red when she caught Bliztle. She was in the same room with Ash, and was doing good so far of making him uneasy. Maybe just uneasy enough to where he'll just leave.

Annie swallowed hard. She liked Ash and all but she didn't want this unknown, unwanted emotion he kept giving her. Just the thought of him made her heart swell.

_Stop thinking of him!_ The voice in her head screamed. Annie swallowed hard. Why does she feel like breaking down again? Why was she such a freaking mess! Annie frowned, and her nostrils flared. Her eyes weren't red and puffy anymore.

She took a couple of minutes to gather her mental wall of stone. Just like how she had been when she started out on this journey. And the sad thing is, there were still at the beginning. Annie sighed, flipped her hair to get it out of her eyes and took a deep breath. She stormed out, but Ash was in front of the door. She stopped short so she wouldn't run into him.

"Ash! What the heck are you doing outside of the bathroom? You peeping tom!" She poked his chest, taking a few steps closer after each word. Ash had backed up and set both hands in front of him in surrender.

"No I was not peeping! Annie you know I'm not like that! I was waiting for you, the bathroom is sort of in the same room as this one!" Ash snapped back, which took Annie by surprise. Ash hadn't snapped at her before.

_That's because he's standing up for himself. Keep ticking him off, maybe he'll leave today._  
><strong><strong>

**_No, I don't want him to leave._**  
><strong><strong>

_He's the one that causing the problems! You have to be perfect!_  
><strong><strong>

**_STOP!_** Annie yelled inside her head. The voice didn't come back to Annie's head. But instead it gave her a huge headache.  
><em><em>

_**What is wrong with me?**_ She thought, this little voice, why does it keep bothering her? She knows its herself arguing. The tough rough side, and the sweet innocent one. It was all so confusing. Annie grabbed her head. Ash noticed this and wrapped an arm around her waist.

"You ok?" He asked sweetly to her, his voice so alluring. How could she not accept him? Why did she keep pushing him away? She looked up at him. His dark brown eyes, they mesmerized her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and dug her head into his broad chest.

Annie never noticed he actually had some pretty good muscle. Ash bent down a little bit and picked her up off of her feet. Annie yelped, holding tighter. Ash laughed and spinned her around. Soon, even Annie started laughing. Being a tough girl or being a happy girl? Annie smiled, grabbing Ash's cheek pulling him into a kiss.

They shared a passionate kiss, but it was interrupted when laughter entered the room. Ash sighed against her lips, giving her a quick peck, and set Annie down. Annie glared at her sister, who was holding her stomach laughing at the two.

"Hiya guys! I am glad that you enjoyed your time! But on things that are important to me . . . I caught a Sawk!" Both of the teenagers glared at Irene. She stopped them from kissing just to tell them she caught a Sawk?

"Is this a bad time?" Irene joked and Annie smacked her.

"You think?" She yelled at her sister, glaring murderously.

"Well do you want to battle Lenora now? Like you and I can work together!" Irene suggested. Annie placed and hand on her chin.

"Is that even possible?" She asked her sister. Magically Ash brought out a handbook.

"Ok, that's a little weird . . ." Irene commented, raising an eye brow.

"Not as weird as Annie magically getting out her numchucks." He looked at Annie.

"I mean seriously, where do you put those things?" He asked her.

"It is a secret no one will ever know." Annie said slyly.

"Yeah, she won't even tell me, and I'm her sister." Irene complained.

"But you are also a pain in the butt," Annie retorted. Irene chewed on her lip and looked at Ash.

"Read from your magical handbook oh wise one." Irene joked, and started chuckling.

"Hm, somebody thinks I'm wise. But any ways it says here that though it's highly unlikely to see a double battle in a gym it is still allowed. But some people think that they shouldn't use the double battle technique-"

"Hurry it up already! Can I work with Annie or not?" Irene asked, irritated.

"No, but you can have a double battle by yourself." Ash said, looking at Irene. She nodded and stood up.

"I am going to challenge the gym one more time." Irene told them, Annie sighed.

"I'll go with you . . ." Annie muttered, looking at her sister.

"And I'll give you two support!" Ash called out, making weird cheer leading moves.

"Seriously dude, my respect for you just dropped this low." Pikachu said, making a scale with his hands, dropping a lot showing Ash just how much respect he lost. Luckily Ash still had that hearing from Annie's kiss.

"Oh shut up. You're just jealous because I am a better cheer leader than you!" Ash snapped. Irene sweet dropped.

"I don't think that's a talent you want . . ." Annie slapped her forehead.

"Leave the cheer leading to the girls." Annie told him, dragging him out of the room. Annie let Purrloin out finally, and Pikachu jumped on Irene's shoulder because Ash was being occupied. And off they set to the museum once more.

**This chapter isn't actually that bad. Hehe, the magical Numchucks and hand books will alays be a mystery to us . . . REVIEW PLEASE!**


	28. Say WHAT?

**Were sooooo sorry for not updating in FOREVER! Hope you can for give us by reading this chapter as a present from us to you!**

**Disclaimer: We do not own Pokemon sadly enough . . .**

The trio entered the museum, and Irene's eyes sparkled.

"I just love this wonderful history." Irene mumbled, she was almost floating.

"History? Looks more like a pile of rubbish." Purrloin commented, looking around.

"Irene is very passionate about this, I wouldn't say that . . ." Piggy whispered to Purrloin from Irene's head. But of course Irene heard both of them. Her eye twitched and Annie sighed, placing her hand on her forehead.

"Here we go again . . ." Annie muttered under her breath.

"History is very important! Just look all around you! Imagine, with out this we wouldn't be here!" Irene yelled at Purrloin, her cheeks puffing up. Purrloin walked up to a white stone and pointed at it.

"Uh, I think I would still be here if this stone wasn't made." Purrloin snickered as Irene's face became more prominently red. She took a deep breath, then smacked Purrloin behind the head.

Purrloin growled and lunged towards Irene. Once again, Piggy saved the day buy using Ember on Purrloin's face.

"Ow!" Purrloin screamed, her face burnt. Annie sighed and shook her head.

"Can we fight the gym now?" Annie asked in agitation.

"Yes!" Irene yelled, while saluting her sister. Ash and Annie raised an eye brow, shaking their head.

"Irene will always be Irene." Ash muttered, then slung an arm around Annie's shoulders. Pikachu climbed on Ash's shoulder, rubbing against his cheek. Ash laughed and the three went inside the gym.

Annie and Irene were cheering, hugging each other. They had both beat the gym leader, and Purrloin had evolved into Liepard. Liepard sat on her butt, licking her paw.

"Wow, you look so . . . Beautiful Purr-I mean Liepard." Annie told her Pokemon. Liepard purred, smiling devilishly.

"Imagine all of the things I could do and get away with this cuteness." She laughed, and Pikachu sat on her back.

"Ah, no." Annie told her glaring. Then the gym leader's husband ran into the gym.

"Lanora! Some people are stealing the skull!" He screamed and Lanora's eyes widen. She ran up the stairs, and the trio followed her.

Lanora gasped when she saw the skull missing and Irene was insanely furious. How dare somebody take a piece of history! Liepard growled, and Piggy cringed behind Irene's head.

Soon Lanora ran outside to run into a boy. This boy had orange hair and a green scarf. His name was Burgh, the gym leader in the next city.

"Why hello Lanora! What seems to be the problem?" He asked when he saw Lanora's panicked face.

"Somebody stole the skull!" She cried out and started pacing, worrying.

"Don't worry Lanora, we'll get it for you!" Ash volunteered, his arm wrapped around Annie's shoulders again.

"And I'll help you out too." Burgh said, his face grim. Lanora smiled brightly hugging all of them.

"Oh thank you! Please, all four of you, retrieve the skull, the team Plasma people went to the Pinwheel forest." Lanora started muttering things to herself, and paced in front of them.

"We should go heal our Pokemon before we fight Team Plasma." Annie informed them, and the gang nodded their heads.

"Well I will be at the entrance of Pinwheel forest. Meet me there after you heal." Burgh told the trio then ran off.

Soon the three teens ran to the Pokemon Center as fast as they could.

**Sorry for shortness of the chapter or the lack of battle scene. We just didn't know what to write about! But review if you want, please? THANK YOU!**


	29. Pinwheel Forest

**We would like to thank Zangoose-Kira for reviewing last chapter! And anyone else who reads this story! I hope you enjoy it sooo much, review please! **

**Irene: Help!**

**Me: Huh?**

**Irene: Annie's after me! Please help me!**

**Me: Only if you do the disclaimer!**

**Irene: AWESOMENESS127 AND HER SISTER DO NOT OWN POKEMON!**

**Annie: Irene! Come back here!**

**Me: On with the chapter!**

* * *

><p>Annie was at the store, looking at the things they would need. Irene and Ash were waiting in chairs for their Pokemon to heal. Annie's Pokemon were also healing. Annie tapped her foot impatiently, she just wanted to get over to Pinwheel forest as fast as she could.<p>

Soon their Pokemon were healed and the three dashed out of the Pokemon Center.

"Uh, where is Pinwheel forest?" Ash asked, looking around. Irene pointed to a direction.

"That way. I was close to it when I caught Surprise." Irene told him.

"Why did you call it Surprise?" He asked her.

"Ah, another stupid name." Liepard muttered.

"Shut up Liepard! And the reason I called him Surprise because he had kicked me in the gut, which caught me off guard. Duh." Irene rolled her eyes, and walked toward Pinwheel forest. Ash frowned at Irene's back and Annie chuckled. She reached out and grabbed his hand and they started walking behind Irene.

Irene kept glancing back at the two, the pit in her stomach churned. They looked so happy together, she wished she had a boyfriend. Irene wished N would be her boyfriend. Her cheeks burned at the thought, but she smiled brightly.

"What has you smiling like an idiot?" Liepard asked, one eye brow raised.

"Uh . . ." Irene looked around, not sure how to answer.

"Wow, so intelligent. And you say you're a scientist." Liepard scoffed, and walked further away. Irene cheeks burned more, and as she looked back once more at the happy couple, though it made her feel more jealous.

Soon the gang made it to Burgh who was waiting outside of Pinwheel forest. Burgh flashed them a smile, then waved them to follow. He walked in and the gang followed like the order. When they entered, Burgh turned around to face the three.

"Ok, I will go the short way at the end. To make sure Team Plasma won't escape. You three go the long way and corner them. Then we'll get the skull!" He said with a wide smile.

"But-"

"Well see yea!" Burgh interrupted Annie, and ran off. Annie frowned at him, her nose scrunched up.

"Chicken." She muttered and Ash gave a full hearted laugh. They walked deeper inside of the forest. There were a lot of trainers, but the gang took them all out. And some Team Plasma people too.

Soon Irene felt something crawl on her leg. She let out a scream and started shaking her leg wildly.

"What is it! What is it!" She screamed, shaking her leg more.

"Hold still!" Annie snapped, but Irene was too freaked out. Then one shake threw the thing on her leg in the air. Annie saw it fall down and she caught it in her hands. Annie saw that it was a Swaddle, and it was crying.

"Irene Dray! Look what you did! Poor baby." She started to rock the worm Pokemon in her arms. The Swaddle cuddled up to Annie's chest and went fast asleep.

"Awww! She's so cute!" Annie said, still rocking the worm. Irene shivered. She didn't like Bug Pokemon much, unless they were a Joltik, but other then that, she would freak out. Ash gave a cheeky smile and scratched the Swaddle's chin. She started purring, lifting her head for more.

"A worm purring? That's a first . . ." Irene muttered, then stood up.

"You were scared of that thing?" Liepard asked, laughing. Irene's cheek puffed up.

"Irene has this fear for bug Pokemon." Piggy blurted out. Irene glared at Piggy which was hard to do when he was on top of her head. Liepard smiled evilly.

"Nice to know." She snickered, thinking of all the things she could do.

Annie woke the sleeping Pokemon, it yawned in her hands which made her even more cuter.

"Hey baby girl, do you want to join me?"

"I don't know. . . You seem nice enough, I will go with you!" Swaddle cheered, smiling happily at Annie. Annie's eyes glistened as she pulled out a Pokeball. Swaddle touched the button and was pulled in. Soon the ball wen click and Annie smiled.

"I caught my fifth Pokemon!"

After some time in the forest being stuck, they found their way again. Ash caught a Veniopead along the way. At the end of the forest they found the last Team Plasma member with the skull. Ash fought the guy, using Snivy and Lillipup who evolved to Herdier in the battle.

Ash had also had a Timburr from catching earlier, which he used in battle. Soon Ash won with a huge grin.

"Fine, here take the skull. It's not like we need it anymore. It's not what we were looking for." The Team Plasma member threw the skull at them then scurried off. Ash caught the skull and smiled at his two friends, well his friend and his girlfriend.

They got out of the forest before night time which was pretty good. Irene studied it, and even drew a picture of the skull while walking out of the forest. They made it to Burgh who said he would take the skull to Lenora, and that he would be waiting for them in his next gym.

They made it out of the forest, breathing the non forest air.

"Where to next?" Pikachu asked Irene. Irene brought out her map and took a good long look at it.

"Well now we gotta cross Skyrow bridge, which I heard is the longest bridge in the Unvoa region." She told Pikachu who let a groan which was shared by Liepard.

"Dude, my feet are already getting tired!" Liepard complained.

"The longest bridge . . . Hmm interesting." Ash said, rubbing his chin.

"Great . . . Longest bridge, how fun." Annie mumbled out, rolling her eyes. Irene laughed at her sister then smiled brightly at her friends.

"Well lets get going! That bridge ain't going to be crossed by it's self!" Soon Irene ran off, which led the teenagers moan, trudging behind her. They had a long way ahead of them, and nobody was going to like it.

**Soo do you guys like it? Sorry for the shortness, and skipping the battles . . . We just suck at writing battles, but anyways we hoped you guys liked it! REVIEW PLEASE!**


	30. Skyarrow Bridge

**Sorry for not updating for a while . . . . Happy Holidays! Hope you enjoy'd it and this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: We do not own Pokemon sadly enough . . .**

It was morning time and the gang had just woke up. They were at the beginning of the bridge. Both Annie and Ash decided that they would cross the bridge at lunch. Pikachu, Piggy, and Liepard agreed. The only one who disagreed was Irene. She thought if they crossed the bridge at night then they would make it by morning.

"But we would be tired tired!" Annie argued, putting her hands on her hips, glaring at her younger sister.

"You could go to sleep right when we crossed the bridge!" Irene yelled at her sister, throwing her hands up in the air.

"But we need to save up our energy while crossing the bridge, we don't want to fall asleep in the middle of night and wake up in the middle of morning having a sun burn." Ash told Irene, and she frowned a bit more.

"But it will be cooler at night time. It's going to be sooo hot tomorrow!" Irene complained, then Annie smacked her sister with the numchucks.

"OW! WHAT WAS THAT FOR ABUSER!" Irene screamed at Annie, her face red and blotchy. Annie smacked her once again.

"First of off, were sleeping here in the connect thing. And second of all stop being so serious! Start acting like the old Irene!" Annie commanded. Irene frowned and stuck her tongue out at her sister.

"Jerk . . ." Irene had muttered as she crossed her arms and set up her sleeping bag.

So the gang finished packing, and set off. They had been on the bridge for one hour and wasn't even half way done. Ash had Pikachu on his head to block the sun, but he was slouching and sweating. Pikachu was sweating one top of him. Irene had her tongue hanging out of her mouth from the hot weather. And Annie . . . Well she literally yanked Ash's jacket off and thrown it on top of her head. Now that was a funny sight to see.

_*Flash Back*_

"Give it to me!" Annie had yelled at Ash.

"No! It's my jacket!" Ash screamed back.

"I'm your girlfriend! Besides it's smoking hot out here!"Annie complained. Irene had sat down drinking some water watching the show.

"So, I am heat resistance." Ash crossed his arms, glaring at Annie. Annie had snorted crossing her arms, then pointed at Ash's face.

"Your already sweating!" She yelled at him. Ash wiped the sweat off, then looked back at Annie.

"What sweat?" He asked which made Annie's eyes go a little bloodshot. She blinked a few more times then took a deep breath.

"Why don't you want me to have your jacket?" Annie asked calmly as she could.

"I don't know." He explained. That's when Annie's eyes went uncontrollably red with anger.

"GIVE ME THAT JACKET RIGHT NOW MISTER!" Annie screamed then brought out her numchucks. Ash gulped and took a step back, shaking his head no. Annie jumped on him, hitting him in the face with the numchucks and made him fall down. She placed her foot on the back of his head, and yanked the jacket off. Then she placed it on her head to keep the sun at bay, and walked away victoriously.

"You just got beat by a girl!" Pikachu screamed into Ash's ear then started laughing. Irene laughed at Pikachu's comment too. Ash heard Pikachu's laughter and slowly started getting up.

"Shut up Pikachu." He mumbled then stood up.

So that was how Annie had obtained Ash's jacket.

*_End Of Flash Back*_

"Are we almost done?" Liepard complained, her head looking up at the sky.

"Half way," Irene muttered. Liepard groaned.

"So . . . Hot . . ." Ash mumbled then he collapsed. Pikachu rolled of his head onto his back staring at the sky. Then suddenly a Pidove swooped down and picked up Ash's hat.

"Hey!" Ash cried out and the Pidove flew up in the air.

"That's my hat!" Ash yelled, then started chasing it. Annie, Irene, and the Pokemon chased after Ash. They were probably running for an hour till the Pidove landed on the ground. Irene landed on all four's panting. Annie sat down, feeling faint. Ash glared at the Pidove but his leg felt like Jell-O.

"Snivy! Go on out!" Ash cried out, throwing the Pokeball. The Pidove had Ash's hat in it's mouth and stared at Ash. Snivy and Pidove battled, Snivy using leaf tornado and leaf blade. The Pidove barley defeated Snivy. The Pidove danced in victory, then stuck it tongue out at Ash. Ash's face fumed and brought out his Timburr.

"Timburr, brick break!" Ash commanded.

"Sir yes sir!" Timburr yelled and did the attack. Pidove got hit and was close to fainting.

"POKEBALL!" Ash yelled and the ball hit the Pidove in the head, warping the Pokemon into the Pokeball. The ball swayed then clicked.

"I caught a Pidove!" Ash screamed out, picking the ball up.

"New member on our team! Woohoo!" Pikachu cried out, giving out the peace sign.

"Hey look! It's the end of the bridge!" Irene cried out, pointing. Annie looked and smile brightly.

"Ash, sweetie, come here." She told Ash sweetly. Ash hesitantly walked over there then he was by her side.

All of the sudden Annie jumped into Ash's arms, who stumbled by the sudden weight.

"Would you carry me?" She asked him, Ash's legs wobbled and his arms were shaking. His face even started getting red.

"Too . . . Heavy." He wheezed out then collapsed. He was on his back while Annie was sitting on his stomach crossing her arms glaring at Ash.

"You did not just call me fat!" She yelled at him. Ash shook his head frantically.

"No! No! I'm just a weakling! See, to weak to pick anything up!" Ash flexed his arms and poked it, showing that he was weak. Annie laughed and grabbed Ash's collar.

"You're not weak. You're just prefect for me." She whispered the last part out, and pulled him into a kiss.

"Eww . . ." Irene said, standing up.

"For Mew's sake, stop making out and get a room already!" Pikachu screamed out at them, and Annie laughed against Ash's lips. She stood up, and held out a hand for him. He grabbed it, and Annie pulled him up.

"Lets get done with this dang bridge." She told her friends who gratefully nodded.

**Aww the ending is so cute! So they're done with Skyarrow bridge! Review please! We like the reviews.**


	31. Castelia City

**Well after looking over this story I realized it's not terrible, and the only reason I stopped with it, is because I got bored with it easily, and it just seemed a little to upbeat, BUT I'm coming back for the people who like this story. :) But now it's just me, but I hope my writing style as gotten a lot better for this story, and I hope you enjoy chapter 31. **

When the trio entered Castelia City they were captured by the pure beauty of it.

"Castelia City, known as the largest city in the world," Ash read from the Pokemon hand book, then whistled. "They were't kidding." He mused, looking around. Irene started bouncing around and looked at the big map at the City's entrance.

"Alright guys! Let's meet up at the Pokemon center in about an hour, alright?" Irene told them and was about to skip away when Annie grabbed her little sister from the back of the collar.

"What do you think you're doing? This is a big city! You could get lost! Or worst, hurt!" Annie explained, glaring at her sister. Irene laughed nervously, and rubbed the back of her neck.

"Don't worry Annie! We'll be safe!" Piggy said from atop of her head and Annie sighed rubbing her forehead.

"Ah Annie, what's the worst they could do? Get capture by Team Plasma?" Liepard asked and Annie glared over at her Pokemon.

"Uh, Yeah!" Annie snapped, and Ash grabbed a hold of her hand, slightly squeezing it.

"She'll be okay, she has her Pokemon on her," He told Annie, then Ash turned to Irene and nodded at her.

"Go on, we'll meet you in an hour." Annie huffed and Irene squealed excitedly and scampered off. Annie turned dangerously to him, glaring daggers over at him.

"She's my SISTER!" Annie yelled at him and Ash smirked and kissed her on the lips.

"But now we have our alone time." Ash mummered against her lips and Liepard let out a face of disgust.

"Do you forget we're here!" Pikachu scowled them, and the couple chuckled, going to the first dock.

* * *

><p>Irene held Piggy on her arms, taking in awe at the big city.<p>

"Irene, this place is huge!" Piggy said, his eyes growing big.

Irene nodded her head, but she liked how big the city was. She first walked into the first street she saw, which was beside the Pokemon Center. She was over come by a wave of people, pushing her aside like a rag doll.

"Ahh!" Irene screamed, as she was shoved into the ground. When she had fallen into the ground, her grip on Piggy had loosen and she had lost track of where he was.

"Piggy!" Irene yelled, quickly standing up.

"Irene, HELP!" His small voice stood out of the crowd. She took a step back and scan the crowd. She finally saw Piggy dodging people so he wouldn't get stepped on.

"I'm coming Piggy!" Irene yelled over the crowd, then she leaped to the young Pokemon, slitting on the concrete, grabbing a hold of her Pokemon. A person kicked her, telling her to move out of the way. She slowly stood up and cursed at the man who kicked her but he was already gone.  
>Irene stumbled into a building so she would stay out of the crowd.<p>

"Piggy, I think you should stay in your Pokeball, so I can tell where you're at, alright?"

"Alrighty Irene!" He said happily, and she took out her Pokeball. He touched the white button and the red smoke claimed him back into his Pokeball. Irene kissed the Pokeball, placing it in her bag so she wouldn't lose it.

Suddenly she heard voices, and her nose scrunched up. Her curiosity got the best of her, and she slowly stalked up to the elevator. The voices got clearer.

"Go Gary, you're the best, if you can't beat 'em, no one can!"

_Gary?_ Irene thought, the supposedly 'great' Gary Oak was in Castelia City?

She walked in the elevator, and pushed to floor 31. She waited for a minute till she heard a small _ding_, and the doors slid open. Irene walked out, spotting that there was a crap load of people. Most of them were surrounding Gary and his Cheerleaders. Other people were in great lines for a Gary T-shirt, or for his best selling book, _**What a Pokemon** **Thought.**_

Irene had read that book, when she was working over at Professor Juniper, thinking it was interesting. It did have some great facts about each Pokemon and how there life styles in the wild were. But that was the only thing that was 'great' about Gary Oak. Nothing more.

She saw Gary sitting in a red chair, looking very bored with everyone. That is, until he spotted Irene. She slightly glared at him, flipped her hair, then took a look around.

This place had disgusted her, it was like a shrine to the great Gary Oak. People pushed and shoved her a little bit, claiming they we're here first. Irene gave them what they want, giving them space since she didn't care for Gary.

"I seen enough." She muttered to herself and walked back to the elevator. It slid open, a bunch of girls scattered out, crying out "The Gary Oak Convention!" Or "Oh Gary! Your fan club is here!" and even this, " Oh Gary! I want your babies!"

The last one caught Irene off guard, the quicker she left the better.

Gary always had his eyes on her till she left, there was something different about her then other girls.

* * *

><p>Ash and Annie were eating Castelia Cones with there Pokemon, they were in the back of the city sitting on a fountain watching some dancers.<p>

"After this gym, where do we go?" Annie asked Ash and he took out his Pokemon Hand Book.

"Well it says here that we have to past the desert." Annie let out a groan and licked her ice cream.

"Don't tell me I'm going to have sand in places that sand shouldn't be at. Because if there is, do you know how much licking I'm going to have to do to get that sand out?" Liepard asked, taking her face from the bowl of ice cream she was sharing with Pikachu.

"Sadly, I think so, and I agree with you surly." Pikachu told her, and she let out a curling noise from her throat out of distress.

Swaddle cuddle up on Annie's lap, fast asleep, while Blitzel was bombarding Annie with questions.

"Why is it called Ice cream? And If it's called ice cream then why does it have a different name? How is ice cream made? Why was it ever made in the first place?" Blitzel kept going on until Annie was turning red in the face.

"I don't know! It just was, just enjoy it!" Annie snapped at Blitzel who pouted for a second until asking more questions. Annie slapped her forehead. Ash laughed, then his Timburr walked up to Ash.

"Sir, why do you give us these. . . Castelia cones?" He asked him and Ash looked over at Annie for a translation.

"He's asking why did you give them Castelia cones." Annie said plainly. Ash nodded, then slightly laughed.

"Everyone deserves a break once in a while." He told Timburr. Snivy and his arrogant ways tired once again to flirt with Liepard, but she just ignored him, or just hurt his ego.

"But I am the greatest!" The Snivy exclaimed, and Liepard rolled her eyes.

"The great of what? Losers?" She scoffed and went back to eating her ice cream. Pikachu snickered a bit while Snivy huffed and went back to his own ice cream.

Herdier silently laid at Ash's feet, watching every one. Pidove kept his distant, still sulking that he was captured. Pansear took a big bite out of the bowl of ice cream he was sharing with Panpour and cried out in pain.

"Oh the coldness! It burns!" He said dramatically and Panpour hit his back hard.

"Oh stop being so dramatic, it's called a brain freeze." She said matter-o-fact type of voice.

"I like this girl." Liepard smiled, glad another Pokemon thought like her. Dewot nervously watched everyone and how they reacted.

"Aren't you going to say anything to them?" Annie asked nicely to Dewot, petting the sleeping Swaddle. Dewot nervously shook his head, and Annie sighed.

"He'll get over his nervousness soon. . ." Or at least Annie hopped he would.

**So did you guys liked it for an update? I think I did pretty good! **


End file.
